Golpe de Suerte
by DannGrint
Summary: Poco a poco Ron va descubriendo que Hermione no solo es su mejor amiga, y empieza a darse cuenta de que detras de esa gran melena castaña, hay una Mujer.   -Historia en pausa.-
1. Mi batalla más dolorosa

Esta historia es: **RW/HG - HP/GW**

_Sin duda alguna Harry Potter venció al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos._

_Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Voldemort quedo derrotado con su mismo hechizo ABADA KEDABRA, Harry tuvo mucha valentía al derrotarlo, pero sin sus amigos no hubiera tenido el mismo destino…_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley mejor conocido como " RON " narra esta historia que cuenta paso a paso su vida después de Hogwarts. Habla sobre él, su familia, sus amigos y por supuesto... de Hermione. Habla sobre como su relación fue tomando curso hasta llegar al altar._

_Hermione Jane Granger : Este nombre estará muy presente en esta historia que cuenta sobre amor, tristeza, engaño, celos, tragedias… en fin esta historia cuenta 2 almas se unen poco a poco teniendo muchos obstáculos de por medio, pero el amor lo puede todo y es el que tarde o temprano triunfara._

_También en la historia estarán muy presente Harry y Ginny._

_Ron y Hermione: un amor que es un GOLPE DE SUERTE… Así comienza esta maravillosa historia. BIENVENIDOS!._

**Todavía no se si tendrá mas de 30 capítulos, pero les aseguro que esta historia es muy bonita y por supuesto, es 100% RW/HG :) y 100% HP/GW**

**Para hacer la historia me inspire en una canción, de hecho cuando escucho canciones pues me inspiro xD Tal vez suba cada Mes o menos, pero les aseguro que les gustara esta historia, en verdad eso espero :**

La gran batalla había terminado… todo Hogwarts estaba totalmente destruido las pinturas perdidas, los muebles volteados, las ventanas rotas, era todo un desastre. Ese mágico lugar en donde pase la mitad de mi vida estaba realmente irreconocible. Tenía un poco de tristeza por tal escenario.

Yo estaba absolutamente cansado, mi última víctima fue Narcisa Malfoy y batalle para vencerla… Al ir caminando por los pasillos de mi antiguo colegio, veo cuerpos tirados la mayoría mutilados , y otros todavía tenían vida… no había rastros de Harry ni tampoco de Hermione, cada paso es como un hueco que se hace más profundo , tampoco encuentro a George, Fred y Ginny, no soportaría perderlos…al fondo escucho gritos, son dos mujeres… avanzo más y poco a poco se van escuchando más cerca… avanzo más y puedo reconocer a ambas chicas, podrían ser?... no, no… me acerco y veo a Harry con lagrimas gruesas en sus mejillas que se mezclaban con la sangre de sus heridas, mi rostro estaba igual, aunque con menos sangre, efectivamente… la escena que vieron mis ojos era perturbadora, Ginny estaba llorando en los brazos de Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny?- Pregunto inocentemente y ella como respuesta soltó un grito que penetro mis oídos…

Ay había un cuerpo que estaba sin un brazo y con la cara totalmente desfigurada, su ropa era alegre: Camisa amarilla y pantalón verde, podía jurar quien era, mis lagrimas empezaron a notarse cuando Harry me dice: - Es Fred- los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, el más afectado era George, unas imágenes comenzaron a verse en mi mente, que para mi eran muy importantes, momentos vividos con Fred.

Estaba devastado, mi hermano, mi querido hermano **MUERTO**, no aguanto este dolor tan profundo como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón al rojo vivo, es tan insoportable…

Unos brazos rodearon mi cuello, esos brazos tan exquisitos, tan finos, tan hermosos, parecían un pedazo de nube. Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir su piel, me fui tranquilizando y me di cuenta que era Hermione…

-Tranquilo Ron- Me dijo sollozando - Siempre, escúchame bien Ronald, siempre estaré contigo- Termino aquella cara tan triste como la mía. Harry se acerco poco a poco y me abrazo, me da unas palmadas y me dice: -Tranquilo hermano, tranquilo, dio su vida por Hogwarts- Cuando termino de hablar sentí un ligero dolor en el estomago y me desborde en los brazos de Harry… Me había desmayado.

A lo lejos una voz, gritaba mi nombre, yo quería levantarme pero no podía…-Roon! Respóndeme Ron!... Decía Hermione sujetándome de la cabeza y dándome pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla para reaccionar, pero la verdad yo ya no quería despertar… **YA NO.**


	2. En el hospital

No sabía que había pasado después de la batalla, sinceramente no me importaba. Estoy muy cansado, y adolorido. ¿En dónde estoy? Sentía que transpiraba a chorros, cada gota de sudor corría rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo... todo se torno negro en mi mente, ninguna imagen, solo escuchaba voces en murmullo, podría escuchar a Harry peleando con un sanador, Harry estaba muy histérico, quería pararme a tranquilizarlo pero no podía. En verdad no me importaba. También pude escuchar a Hermione que seguía llorando… eso me llego y trate de moverme por segunda ocasión. No pude. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿En dónde estoy? No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero después sentí un frió inexplicable, como si me hubieran metido a un gran congelador, entonces mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse, hasta que desperté. Al principio veía borroso pero al parpadear muchas veces mi visión mejoro. No podía moverme ya que en mi cansado pecho había una larga y hermosa cabellera castaña. Qué lindo es despertar y encontrar a la mujer que amas. Al verla, una sonrisa se adueño de mi rostro... era Hermione.

Respire profundamente al saber que era ella. Cerré los ojos lentamente, al fin me sentía tranquilo, no me pude resistir a tocarle su cabello, al parecer ella se asusto al sentir mi mano, ya que se levanto de un salto y me dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo?

- Cálmate Hermione, respira... -Dije carismático

-Valla, veo que estas mejor... - Dijo Hermione con una tierna sonrisa.

- Pues es que tengo una buena y linda enfermera que me acompaña en este momento... –

El silencio se apodero de la habitación. No estaba seguro si estaba babeando o algo así. No puedo creer lo feliz que me siento, en ese momento obviamente me sentía mal por lo de Fred pero… ¿Porque con Hermione siento que todo es mejor? Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, tanto que pude ver su alma pura y sincera, yo sé que ella sabe muy bien lo que siento por ella, por algo ella está aquí conmigo ¿no?… Detrás de esos ojos castaños había un TE AMO... estoy seguro. Yo en ese momento tenía una sonrisa y mi rostro más rojo que un tomate... En ese mágico y maravilloso momento, me di cuenta que desde hace mas de 8 años había un lindo sentimiento escondido en mi corazón, pero muy fuerte hacia mi mejor amiga... Duramos mucho tiempo en silencio… que a mí me fue volando, hasta que Harry entro exaltado;

- Ron! … ¿te encuentras bien?… oh, interrumpo algo - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara en el rostro –

- Oh no, no, no - Contestamos al unísono, Hermione y yo estamos más sonrojados que nada…

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? - Conteste refiriéndome a mí mejor amigo –

- Tengo que hablar contigo… pero en privado, Nos permites Hermione - Dijo Harry más sereno. Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza fue directo a la puerta.

- Hermione… Gracias, Gracias por todo – de pronto le dije a Hermione, Mi Mirada se desvió al suelo, ya que al decir estas palabras me dio vergüenza.

- De nada - Me dijo Hermione y pude notar que sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, Harry se había volteado para esconder la carcajada que le venía.

Al estar solos, Harry estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, estaba muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Al momento tomo una silla y la coloco al lado de mi cama, cada vez que podía se mordía el labio inferior, a kilómetros se podría ver que Harry estaba nervioso.

- Basta Harry… basta de rodeos y ¡Dime qué te pasa!- Trate de romper el hielo, pero que empeore las cosas.

- Es que no es fácil… Es… es sobre…. Es sobre Ginny - Me dijo tartamudeando -

- ¿Qué?... ¡ Que le ocurrió a mi hermanita! - Comente tan angustiado que mis ojos se me abrieron tanto que pensé que se me saldrían de orbitas-

- ¡Tranquilo! … ¡Ginny está bien! … lo que te quiero decir es algo personal… es sobre Ginny y yo –

- Bueno… Prosigue - Dije tranquilizándome un poco y tocando mí pecho, al hablar sobre Ginny sentí que me daría un paro cardiaco -

- Se que tu familia está pasando por un mal momento… créeme lo sé… pero, Mira… creo que Ginny ya es mayor… y puede tomar sus decisiones, pero primero necesito saber que piensa mi mejor amigo… (El tono de Harry me preocupaba)… quiero pedirte permiso Para… ¡QUIERO CASARME CON GINNY! - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y pude notar que decía la verdad y que necesitaba saber mi respuesta –

Me le quede viendo por unos instantes, al principio quería reírme ante la expresión de Harry, pero estaba sufriendo lo suficiente, así que decidí hablarle con la verdad.

- Eso… eso es problema de Ginny y tuyo también, si ella quiere pues adelante… ¡cásate!, pero si Le tienes que decir a mi Mamá y a Papá, aunque creo que es muy rápido… digo por lo de Fred – Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, suspire hondo y cerré los ojos –

- Oh Ron… amigo es cierto… pe…-

Abrí los ojos. - No Harry - (interrumpí) - Creo que… creo que nos merecemos al fin una Buena noticia… ¿no crees?

- ¡Gracias amigo! -Se Emociono tanto que no dudo en abrazarme - Gracias hermano, en verdad la quiero, la quiero mucho - Me dijo más relajado –

- ¡Mas te vale Potter! … hazla Feliz, ella es la única Weasley y… es mi hermanita, y no solo porque eres mi mejor amigo dejare que le hagas daño… Cuídala. -

Harry solo sonrió, el estaba muy Feliz, tanto que se quedo sin palabras… se que él la cuidara con su vida… la ama de verdad...


	3. Al fin una buena noticia

Harry dejo de abrazarme, eh incluso me beso la mejilla. Estaba muy emocionado, aunque sinceramente Ginny estaba pequeña… Pero después de toda la lealtad que le mostró a Harry en estos momentos… quiere decir que en verdad lo ama… Todos son felices, menos Yo. No puedo decirle a Hermione lo que siento, es imposible que ella llegue a asentir lo mismo que yo, ella solo me ve como un amigo, un amigo del que te hace reír y te apoya. En cambio yo no la veo así…

*Hermione*

- Tranquila, tranquila – Estoy muy nerviosa, no sé porque…

Ya han pasado más de 10 minutos y Harry no ah salido de la habitación de Ron, quizás ya le conto lo de Ginny, Harry en verdad quiere iniciar bien noviazgo… lo veo muy entusiasmado, ojala y Ron comprenda de que el amor tiene que triunfar, aunque estemos pasando por momentos tristes.

- Hola Hermione! – Harry me saco completamente de mis pensamientos, estaba radiante de felicidad, sin duda traía buenas noticias

- Hola, Harry! Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te ah ido?, que te dijo Ron… desembucha.

En eso Harry me toma por la cintura y me comienza a dar vueltas por todo el pasillo, estaba muy contento.

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry?, estamos en un hospital! Bájame ahora! – Estaba entre apenada, enojada y feliz por Harry sin duda

- Si – Dijo casi gritando – Ron dice que está en total acuerdo!, pensé que iba ser difícil convencerlo pero veo que no! – a cada oración que decía, su sonrisa se ensanchaba más –

- Me alegro mucho por ti, enserio… te mereces ser feliz con Ginny, y que mejor comenzar con un lindo noviazgo – Dije también sonriendo radiantemente

- Bueno… en realidad quiero pedirle a Ginny que se ca… –

- ¿Vienen con el Sr Weasley? – Una enfermera de ojos negros como la noche, con cabello cano y con olor a medicamento interrumpió a Harry

- Si –

- Se encuentra ahora en perfecto estado…. –

*Fin Hermione*

Después de unas horas me dieron de alta, Harry junto con Hermione me estaban esperando afuera.

- A donde vamos chicos - Dijo Hermione rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y en el mío, yo tome su cintura… me gustaba esa sensación

- A la madriguera - Contesto Harry, estaba nervioso, a cada segundo se acomodaba sus gafas que resbalaban por su nariz

- ¿Para qué? - Siguió Hermione, creo que Harry no le ah comentado aún sobre la propuesta ah Ginny

Harry hizo silencio a tal comentario, después de un minuto reacciono y dijo:

- Sera una sorpresa…-

Para llegar rápidamente usaríamos la desaparición. No sé si sentía nauseas por lo de Ginny y su casamiento próximo con Harry, por ver tristes a mis padres o porque el aroma que tenía el cabello de Hermione. Era un poco de todo. Puedo recordar perfectamente ese olor; Lilas. Al caminar no puedo evitar verla de reojo, ella es tan perfecta en todo lo que hace… la amo. Todos nos tomamos de las manos para desaparecer, siento un apretón proveniente de la mano de Hermione ¿qué me querrá decir con eso?

Al llegar a la madriguera nos recibe mi mamá junto con mi papá, que todavía reflejaban tristeza en sus rostros por la muerte de Fred

Hijo mío! ¿Pero como estas? Porque no me has avisado que ya habías salido! oh Harry pero que grande te vez!, Hermione eres toda una señorita! … -

- No se preocupe señora Weasley, le dijimos que le traeríamos a Ron sano y salvo, solo se le bajo la presión por tanta adrenalina… -

- Claro que si Harry, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu apoyo – Mi madre se fue directamente hacia Harry y lo abrazo de una manera tan maternal que pude notar una ligera lagrima en la mejilla de Harry

Mi padre solo los miraba y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, el dia anterior y este día había muchos sentimientos encontrados… no me imagino lo que mis padres sienten al perder un pedazo de ellos, un hijo.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – Trate de que mi voz no se quebrara

Mi papá solo asiente con la cabeza y espera a que mamá suelte a Harry. Después la abraza y ambos comienzan a llorar. Bajo la mirada para no ver esa escena, duele. En mi brazo note una pequeña presión, era Hermione. Ella siempre estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba, ella era un motivo para seguir con la cabeza en alto, ella es… Hermione.

- Les traeré un té, siéntense señores Weasley… Ron tu también siéntate, no te sientes cansado o…-

- Me siento bien Hermione, no te preocupes. – Sonreí un poco, al menos ella logra que sonría

- Siéntense por favor,… tengo que decirles algo muy importante, ¿se encuentra Ginny? – Harry trataba de no parecer nervioso… no lo lograba

- Si hijo.. Esta arriba con George, pobre, está destrozado… pero sé que es fuerte, lograremos salir adelante – Estoy tan orgulloso de mi Madre. Es tan fuerte, es el eje de la familia, si ella está mal todo lo estamos… si ella es fuerte en los momentos más difíciles, nosotros también. No tiene comparación.

- Yo iré por ella – Me ofrecí, quería ver a Ginny y a George.

Al subir por las escaleras yo estaba poco ido, estaba enfrascado en mis pensamientos. Tenía mucho en mente: Mi familia, Harry, Hermione… Hermione. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Podrá haber un nosotros?... Sé que hoy no es el momento más adecuado pero necesito hablar muy bien con ella para poner todo en orden, quiero hacer mi vida con ella. Al llegar al tercer piso, tomo aire y abro la habitación de los gemelos. Ginny estaba sentada al lado de la cama de George, el estaba dormido. Ginny traía una taza de té en mano, al verme casi se le cae de su regazo. Ella dejo la taza en una pequeña mesa de noche y salimos despacio sin hacer ruido, antes de salir volví a mirar a George, se removió un poco de su lugar, estos días fueron muy moviditos para él.

- ¿Por qué rayos no me pudieron haber avisado de que ya salías del hospital? – Ginny parecía un poco molesta, su mirada profunda estaba dándome un poco de miedo

- Lo siento, lo siento… no fue tan grave que digamos, ya recargué pila y esto mejor. George como esta, ni quiero imaginarlo.

- ¡Ni me digas! Le tuve que dar un calmante, está muy afectado… me quede a dormir con él en la noche, tuvo un pesadilla y pude notar que lloro toda la noche, no pudo dormir bien. – Nunca había visto llorar a Ginny tan seguido. Ella es la segunda mujer a quien más admiro en esta vida, al decir sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… espero que se ponga un poco contenta con la noticia que le trae Harry. Nos merecemos una buena noticia. – Y tu bobo, ¿Cómo estás? -

- No del todo bien… - A ella no podía mentirle – Me siento bien en la forma de que no traigo dolor físico…en cuanto a eso… si me quiebro, imagínate, mamá está muy mal y... Ay que ser fuerte, eso lo aprendí de mi madre. -

- Lo sé Ron… - Hubo un breve silencio - Oye y ¿para qué me Buscabas?

- Quería verte y… es que Harry quiere que… Es que…- Que fácil es pasar de un sentimiento a otro, ahora estaba nervioso.

- ¡Habla entrometido!, ¿Para qué quiere verme Harry? -

- Quiere… ve a abajo y el te dirá, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa… - Sonreí al ver que Ginny ya iba en el segundo piso antes de que yo terminara de hablar. Antes de que llegara hasta China trate de alcanzarla, con un poco de esfuerzo pero lo logre.

En la sala ya se notaba un ambiente más tranquilo, y la sonrisa de Harry al verme con Ginny fue inexplicable. Todos ya estaban sentados.

- Siéntate Ginny - Le dijo Harry a mi hermana indicándole que se Sentara junto a él, podía notar que la frente de Harry estaba llena de sudor, que al llegar con Ginny aumento considerablemente

- Bueno señora Weasley… Sr Weasley… - A Harry se le enrollaba un poco la lengua, en verdad Harry necesita ayuda en cuanto nervios - se que no es el momento pero… Se que es muy rápido pero… quiero pedir la mano de Ginny… Quiero casarme con Ginny.

Ginny se que helada. Voltio con Harry y pensé que en cualquier momento se le caería la quijada. Después sonrió y volvió a voltear con mis padres, que estaban igual que Ginny, ella los miraba con cara de ''PORFAVOR DAMEN PERMISO!'' Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca por la sorpresa de Harry… ¿Por qué todos se sorprenden tanto? Mi sonrisa me delataba, estaba muy emocionado, después de la muerte de Fred al fin venia algo bueno.

- Estoy Impactada… Harry Potter mi… ¡Yerno!... pero claro que sí.- Mi madre a pesar de estar triste sonreía feliz por la pareja que estaba sentada enfrente de ella. Harry sonreía como bobo y tomo la mano de Ginny, que ahora lloriqueaba un poco de emoción.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley – Dijo tan emocionado que estaba a punto del llanto – y usted que piensa Sr Weasley… - Oh no… la emoción se esfumo y volvieron los nervios. ¡Que alguien ayude a Harry por favor! Después de un breve silencio, mi papá suspiro pensativo y miro a Harry.

- Es mi bebe… te la encargo mucho Harry… -

Ginny y Harry se abrazaron y abrazaron a mis padres. La felicidad ahora reinaba un poco en la madriguera. Harry aprovecho y comenzó a platicar sobre mis padres, Ginny sin poder resistirse se fue con Hermione y podría jurar que ya estaban hablando de vestido y peinados.

- ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¡Pero si solo es una boda! Cuando yo me case, no hare tanto revuelo… solo será una pequeña celebración y habrá mucha comida… mucha. – Sonreí tanto al imaginar tanta comida. Me dio apetito.

- Ojala y te cases hermanito… no me quiero imaginar a lavender vestida de blanco –Ginny hizo una mueca de asco – Ojala y pronto te des cuenta de que el amor puede estar frente tuyo… -

Ginny se fue con Harry dejándome de frente con Hermione. Ella carraspeo un poco y yo me sonroje brevemente, creo que por burlarme de los nervios de Harry… me cayó la maldición de los nervios.

- Estás contento… me refiero a la boda de Ginny y Harry… -

- S…si, si, será genial… bueno ¿y tú?... –

- ¡Ay que poner fecha ahora mismo! – Mi madre ya estaba un poco más animada aunque su voz todavía sonaba un poco crispada - Mientras más prisma nos demos, mas pronto habrá boda… son tantas cosas… el vestido, comida… bueno de la comida me encargo yo claro, el vestido… iremos al callejón Diagon a buscar a madame… -

- Tranquila cariño, mañana por la mañana podrás ponerte de acuerdo con Ginny y Hermione, hoy descansaremos todo el día… - MI papá sonaba cansado, todos lo estábamos.

- Es cierto mamá, descansemos hoy… y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué pasara con el funeral…? – Tenía esa duda

- Hijo lo siento pero, después de que te desmayaste, el ministerio hizo una homenaje a todos los caídos… - Regresaron las lagrimas – como sabes Ron, Fred no fue el único, y… Tonks, Lupin… en fin. Pero recuerda que no se fue del todo. Podremos conversar con su cuadro… el que estaba en su cuarto. Hace un momento hablo con George, estaba muy deprimido y eso lo hizo animarse un poco. – Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de mi mamá. ¿Cómo no pude acordarme del cuadro de Fred en su cuarto? En un momento lo iré a visitar, si hacer ruido claro, ya que el dormilón de George esta en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Pensándolo bien Ginebra… ¿No crees que sería mejor que pusieras de una vez en orden las ideas que tienes para la ceremonia? Ya mañana a primera hora te pones de acuerdo con todos para seguir en marcha con los preparativos – Dijo mi padre que estaba sentado al lado de mi madre

- ¡Muy buena idea papá! Primero que nada… los padrinos… - Ginny hizo una mirada pervertida, estoy empezando a tener miedo - ¡Ron y Hermione! Obviamente verdad Harry - Harry sonrió a tal comentario – Hermione quieres ser mi madrina de honor… por favor… -

Hermione quedo muda, trataba de hablar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, estaba igual que yo. No sé si eran los nervios, o quizá también tenía miedo a la mirada de Ginny

- Cl…claro que si...Si si Ginny… Bueno si Ronald quiere… lo veo con cara de susto… - En efecto, mi cara estaba un poco pálida, pero no era por Hermione, sino porque ya sabía lo que Ginny estaba tramando… ¡Esa enana tan astuta!

- ¡Claro que quiero Hermione!…No sé por qué dices que tengo cara de susto… para mí es un Honor… -

- ¡Perfecto!, los padrinos ya están, ¿pero la fecha? Hoy es 13 de Marzo… sé que no tiene que ser tan deprisa… pero, tampoco quisiera que pasar mucho tiempo, tú qué opinas Gin -

- Pues a mí siempre me ha gustado el 17 de Julio, aunque creo que es un poco rápido, Digo por lo de la muerte de Fred…-

- ¡No no no! … ¡nada de eso! El 17 de Julio será. Créeme que Fred estaría muy contento por tu boda hija - Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de mi mama, pero nunca se borro su sonrisa, sin duda ese día era de muchas emociones -

- Muchas gracias. Enserio gracias… - Harry en verdad estaba muy agradecido, no dejaba de murmurar ''Gracias''. Me dio un poco de risa al principio, pero el ya había sufrido mucho dejando a Ginny en el pasado, y ahora que todo había terminado, estaba dispuesto a no separase jamás de ella.

- Yo pediré el salón del ministerio, es muy elegante y bastante amplio y pues creo que al Gran Harry Potter con gusto se lo prestaran. – Papá alzo las cejas graciosamente - No queremos otro caos igual como el que ocurrió aquí en la madriguera en la boda de Bill, sería mejor que solo aquí fuera la ceremonia religiosa… y después por medio de un Traslador, ir hacia el salón del ministerio -

- ¡Si papá! Me agrada tu idea, creo que eso sería lo mejor… ¡Qué bien!, ya solo faltan unos últimos detalles y ¡listo! - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que dejo mostrar toda su dentadura - Todo lo organizare con Hermione… ¿Verdad Hermione? -

Todos miramos a Hermione, pero ella estaba en otro mundo y tenía la mirada fija en sus zapatos… Harry aclaro un poco la garganta y Hermione volvió en sí.

- Emm… ehhh…. ¿Que decían? - Dijo con una cara de confusión, estaba un poco sonrojada.

- En qué piensas Granger... - Le dijo Ginny con los ojos a medio abrir, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

- Ohh… en nada… - Dijo Hermione mirándome a los ojos - es verdad Ginny, no pienso en nada… - dijo ya que Ginny iba a replicarle – es que solo… no nada… - una sonrisa se adueño de ella, se veía Hermosa… pero ¿en qué estaría pensando?

Ginny miro a Harry, y este le sonrió en forma cómplice ¿Qué rayos está tramando Ginny? En verdad que con ella hay que tener cuidado. Pero lo que nunca me iba a imaginar es que gracias a ella, gracias a esa enana que me hacia la vida imposible de niños, yo me iba a dar cuenta de que siempre tuve enfrente de mí al amor de mi vida. ¿Qué sería de mi sin la ayuda de Ginny?


	4. La gran despedida de soltero

Todo es más tranquilo ahora. Ya han pasado más de 4 meses desde la muerte de Fred y todos nos sentimos un poco bien… ya comprendimos que Fred esta en un Lugar Mejor, incluso George recupero el sentido del humor aunque sigue dolido. Cuando se siente deprimido habla con el retrato de Fred y se siente mucho mejor, cuando le dimos la noticia a Fred de que Ginny se casaría, dijo sentirse muy emocionado y obligo a mi mama a que transportáramos su retrato a donde fuera la fiesta. Todo quedo planeado en que la boda de Ginny y Harry será el 17 de julio… Hoy es esa fecha. Tuve que soportar 4 meses, si, 4 meses de ''Ahh el vestido, ahh los zapatos…'' ¡Por los pantaloncillos de Merlín! Es solo una boda más, sé que es especial pero… sinceramente yo lo tomo como una boda igual a todas. – Claro aunque Harry me diga que su boda será la mejor – Valla que Ginny lo está chantajeando mentalmente, hare que Harry deje de juntarse más tiempo con ella. La boda de Harry y Ginny será en unas horas y todos andan vueltos locos… incluso hasta yo, creo que Harry me ha pegado esos pensamientos feministas.

Un día antes del evento del año (según Potter), Harry, Neville, George y yo estábamos solos y aburridos en la Madriguera (Y también el retrato de Fred) Estábamos solos porque todas las chicas se habían ido a un lugar muggle en donde se relajan o algo así…Ellas se irían todo un día dejándonos solos y aburridos. Después de lo de la batalla y todo eso, casi todos nosotros empezamos a sentar cabeza… Harry iba a casarse, Neville había comenzado una relación seria con Hannah Abbott, George estaba saliendo con varias a la vez así que a el no le tomamos importancia (algo es algo) y pues yo… sin duda estaba más que peor en cuando a chicas. Creo que yo todavía no estaba sentando cabeza, bueno es me dice mi madre.

Estaba aburrido, sí señor. Quería diversión, juego… por lo que veía, todos lo estaban igual, querían… como decirlo: Acción. Después de varios minutos reflexionado, mi brillante cabeza tuvo una brillante idea:

- Oigan chicos… porque no salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí… a que nos quedamos a hacer aquí, ¡estamos perdiendo tiempo! Harry dejara la solería en unas cuantas horas y ustedes aquí rascándose quien sabe que – Neville dejo de rascarse la entrepierna – en vez de estar disfrutando de lo lindo. No, no… ustedes están para…

- Si te crees muy gallo Ronnie… a donde piensas que sería buena idea ir… - George se había enderezado en el sillón ya que estaba totalmente acostado, al parecer mi idea era interesante

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, George seguía viéndome fijamente, Neville y Harry también esperaban mi respuesta

- Tengo planeado algo… pero no se…

- ¡Di Ronnie! – Oh no, El gran George perdía la paciencia

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… todo con calma. Ya que ahora somos **''MAYORES DE EDAD'' **– Me encanta enfatizar esa palabra – Tenemos varios… como decir… lujos

- ¿Lujos?, de que rayos hablas Ron – Harry me decía eso con el seño fruncido y puedo jurar que estaba nervioso, porque se acomodaba las gafas que resbalaban por su nariz

- No me refiero a lujos de dinero, carros o eso… - Note un brillo extraño en la mirada de Neville – me refiero a que ya podemos hacer cosas que los grandes hacen…

Hubo un breve silencio. Todos estaban callados (agradezco que Fred estuviera dormido en su respectivo cuadro). Seguía el silencio… hasta que Neville, George y Harry empezaron a sonreír.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Tendrás que llevar dinero porque no tengo dinero

- Podemos comer de una vez…

Empezó el bombardeo de preguntas… es mejor hacer la acción y evitar las palabras. Me levante y tome mi abrigo, George se puso a un lado mío sonriente mientras que Harry y Neville iban detrás de nosotros, ellos iban un poco nerviosos.

Después de aparecer cerca de un bar muggle, decidimos caminar y pasar un poco desapercibidos. Las calles estaban tranquilas, debían ser cerca de las 7 de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo.

- ¡Mierda Ron! No sabes ni tú por dónde diablos vas

-Tranquilo George, estamos por llegar – Ni yo sabía a dónde iba

Caminamos otras 2 cuadras y logre distinguir un gran anuncio con varias luces parpadeantes que decía: _LUJURIA_

- Miren, ahí es el lugar que buscamos – Les dije a los demás apuntando hacia el gran aviso

- ¿Lujuria?... Estas seguro que quieres entrar ahí… el lugar se ve un poco… extraño

- Tranquilo Neville, estaremos bien, solo es un inofensivo bar, aparte estábamos hablando de que somos **''MAYORES DE EDAD'' **y que debíamos hacer cosas de nuestra edad, así que si ya no hay mas interrupciones… ¡A festejar la soltería de Potter!

- ¡Sí! – George estaba haciendo movimientos de baile obscenos

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Harry estaba muy exaltado, porque George se subió arriba de el – Primero que nada… no entienden el nombre del lugar… LUJURIA….

- Es más claro que el agua Harry, _Lujuria _es igual a ''_Lujos_''… empiezan con ''_Luj_''– Neville hacia ver las cosas tan obvias

- Pero…

- Cállate Harry y ven a disfrutar con nosotros…

- OK, ok… pero que conste que yo les advertí que…

- ¡Miren chicos! – Neville gritaba desde la entrada del local de LUJURIA – Dice que no cobraran antes de las 9, son las 8 de la noche… ¡si entramos ahora, no nos cobraran nada!

- Lo vez Harry, todo nos está saliendo bien, eso significa que todo está planeado para que tengas una despedida de soltero inolvidable…

- Cállate Ron y entremos de una vez – Nunca había visto a Neville tan impaciente, eso daba buena señal

Después de haber cruzado la puerta mi ojos que quedaron tan abiertos que creo que no parpadeé por horas… Había chicas, demasiadas chicas pero… ¿Estaban sin ropa?

- Oh por Merlín… -

- ¿En donde rayos nos has metido Ron…? – Harry hablaba, pero miraba a una chica que se acercaba hacia nosotros, la chica estaba vestida con una falda de colegiala y la blusa estaba amarrada de una forma extraña, sinceramente tenía un pecho exageradamente grande (ahora veo que miraba Harry)

La chica llego con nosotros y hablo:

- Bienvenidos a _LUJURIA_… (Miro a George y le guiño un ojo) ¿Quieren una mesa o prefieren ir a la barra?

- U…una me-mesa estaría bi-bien – Neville por primera vez hablo desde que entramos, George seguía mirando los senos de la chica

- Claro… síganme por favor… -

Todos corrimos hacia donde caminaba la chica, dimos traspiés pero llegamos a salvo a una mesa que estaba en una esquina, la mesa era rara ya que tenía un gran tubo en medio.

- Y bien, que desean tomar… cerveza, whisky, o algo más fuerte… - La chica sí que tenía senos grandes

- Amm, pues yo… prefiero…

- Creo que sería mejor…

- Whisky por favor – me anime a hablar, se que estamos en un bar muggle, así que, no sé como son los whiskys muggles, espero que sean como los que conocemos

- Claro coloradito – La chica se acerco a mí y acomodo mi cabello – Les traeré a todos un whisky… llamare a Cindy y a Karla

Y con una sonrisa malvada se fue la chica por los whiskys, dejándonos a todos confundidos. ¿Quién rayos es Cindy y Karla?

Después de unos minutos, la chica de los senos grandes volvió, pero no sola. Al lado de ella venían una rubia y una morena. Asustado, voltee a ver a George, Harry y Neville; George estaba con la boca abierta, Harry tenia los lentes empañados y Neville balbuceaba algo relacionado con Merlín. Estas chicas muy apenas tenían ropa puesta.

-Hola chicos… soy Cindy – Dijo la rubia – A que debemos su vista…

- Hola Cindy… emm… veníamos a fe-festejar a Ha-Harry, porque está a punto de casarse… - Podría jurar que mis orejas estaban rojas

- ¡Genial! – Ahora hablaba la morena – Tenemos un show nuevo, ¿Quieren que sea privado, o todos juntos?

- ¿Qué? – Dijimos todos al unisonó, Neville estaba a punto de desmayarse

- Si… ¿Quién es el que se casara ponto?

- El… - Todos apuntamos a un Harry que parecía un niño indefenso en la esquina, sudaba frio y podíamos notar que le temblaba la voz

- Bueno, Harry… te llevaremos a la _''Habitación feliz''_, mientras tus amigos, se divertirán con la música y tomaran lo que deseen… aunque si quieren a una chica, nuestro catálogo se encuentra por ahí – Y sin más se llevaron a Harry casi a gatas, Harry nos miraba con cara de preocupación, esas chicas se miraban un poco peligrosas…

Son las 4 de a.m… Nunca me la había pasado tan increíble. Neville estaba bailando arriba de la mesa y solo traía puesto un short y unas botas al estilo texano, estaba sin camisa y en su cabeza traía un sombrero de gnomo (No sé de donde lo saco) y se movía al ritmo de una canción pegajosa, muy rara por cierto. George estaba dormido y yo… yo estaba casi desnudo con otra chica… esperen… ¿Casi Desnudo? (Sinceramente no recuerdo muy bien porque termine así) De la nada reaccione y quite a la chica que tenia encima de mí, ella se aferraba, pero yo la quitaba. Moví a George y él se levanto, después le avente un zapato a Neville y dejo de bailar, teníamos que salir de ahí.

- Pero que te ocurre Ron… -Neville arrastraba la voz, los 3 estábamos pasados de copas – Me la estos pasando genial y tú me molestas…

- Tenemos que encontrar a Harry y salir de aquí, George no te duermas y vámonos de aquí…

- Oh no te vayas… - Decía una chica morena que no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre – me la pase increíble contigo…

- No sé de qué me hablas – dije un poco avergonzado mientras me ponía el bóxer junto con el pantalón – Oye… sabes dónde está el muchacho con el que llegamos yo y… - Apunte Neville y a George (Quien por cierto se había vuelto a dormir y Neville regreso a la mesa y empezó a gritar que lo llamaran vaquero)

- Creo que todavía están en la _''Habitación feliz''_, pero no te recomiendo que entres

- ¿Por qué?

- Han de estar ocupados… ya sabes – La chica se acerco seductoramente a mí, pero gracias a Merlín logre esquivarla

- Puedes decirme donde queda eso…

- Es aquella puerta de allá, te esperare aquí…

Sin más, me fui corriendo a la puerta que me había indicado la chica, era una puerta de color azul con unas letras brillantes. Sin preguntar abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al instante.

Estaba Harry en medio de 2 chicas semi-desnudas, él, estaba con los ojos como platos. Al verme los abrió aun más y salto hacia mí.

- Ron tenemos que irnos de aquí… estas chicas… son insaciables y salvajes…- Harry tenia los anteojos ladeados

- Lo sé Harry, y ni decir de la cuenta… por si no lo recuerdas, no traemos dinero muggle…

- ¿No tienen dinero que?

Por un momento creí que a Harry se le había volteado la cabeza a 360 grados. Una chica que estaba en la cama (al parecer Cindy) estaba cruzada de brazos y mirándonos con el seño fruncido

Todo pasó en un segundo. Voltee con Harry y él me miro a mi. Como si nos pudiéramos leer la mente, a la cuenta de tres corrimos directo a la salida, no sin antes gritarle a Neville y a George que nos siguieran. Corrí como nunca, a lo lejos podía escuchar gritos de las chicas diciendo algo parecido como; _Estúpidos_, _Se han ido sin pagar_,_ Ron vuelve… la he pasado bien contigo_… No me importo, yo seguí corriendo.

Doblamos una esquina y llegamos a un lugar lindo, tenía mucho pasto verde y tenia juegos para niños, según Harry eso era un parque.

Nos sentamos en una banca, todos estábamos exhaustos… sin más todos comenzamos a reír. Harry y yo estábamos sin camisa y sin zapatos, Neville seguía con su ridículo atuendo de sombrero de gnomo y botas texanas… en cambio George se había salvado, el solamente estuvo tomando y quedo profundamente dormido. Todo eso era tan ridículo ¿Qué pensaría la gente si viera a 4 tipos semi-desnudos y borrachos en un parque público?

Los 4 estábamos pasados de copas y con ello los ánimos estaban a flor de piel.

- Como te la has pasado en tu despedida de soltero Harry

- Valla Neville, es la primera cosa coherente que escucho decir de ti en esta noche…

- Oh cállate Ron… Y bien Harry… como la pasaste

- Pues… creo que bien, ahora más que nada en el mundo quiero casarme con Ginny, estos más que seguro – Harry sonreía mientras hablaba

- Porque dices que ahora más que nunca quieres casarte con Ginny, ¿Antes no te sentías seguro o qué? – George y yo mirábamos a Harry con el seño fruncido ¿Qué fue lo que trato de decir?

- No, no, no… no piensen mal, al estar con esas chicas… me di cuenta que Ginny es única y nunca amare a otra mujer (Harry sonaba muy enamorado, mirando hacia el cielo)… es… simplemente es la mujer que yo quiero para mí.

- ¡Eso dices ahora! Pero cuando la tengas contigo… la llevaras de Nuevo a la Madriguera, pero te advierto que no aceptamos devoluciones…

- Prometo no regresarla George… lo dudo, ella es el amor de mi vida, dalo por seguro

- Sabes amigo…

- ¿Qué ocurre Ron?

- No seriamos nada sin las mujeres

- Estoy contigo Ron – Dijo Neville

- Yo sinceramente…

- Cállate George, sabemos muy bien que eres un mujeriego de lo peor y no sabes muy bien lo que es el amor

- Huy si Ronnie, como si tú estuvieras enamorado…

- ¡Claro que lo está! – Gritaron Harry junto con Neville

- Creo que aquí me estoy perdiendo de algo… vamos Ronnie, cuenta, cuenta… quien es la afortunada dueña de tu corazón

Sentía una linda sensación en el pecho, algo como un cosquilleo… sonreí al momento. Los chicos rieron al ver mi expresión.

- Desde que la vi, pensé que ella iba a ser una odiosa… pero poco a poco, me di cuenta que algo en mi se aceleraba cuando la veía

- ¡LO SABIA!

- De que rayos hablas Harry…

- ¡Yo siempre he sido cómplice de ese amor! (George hizo una exclamación parecida a un aww) ¡Porque no le dices de una vez y dejan de sufrir!

- Exacto Ron, ¡Todo el mundo mágico ya sabía eso! Menos ustedes claro…

- ¡No, no, no! No sé de qué rayos hablan ustedes 2… George deja de hacer Aww, aparte ¡No quiero sufrir!, ¿Ya he sufrido mucho hasta el momento no creen?, Aparte Hermione no siente nada por mi...

- ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan ciego Ron!

- ¿Ciego por qué? ¿Acaso ella te ha dicho algo?

- Sabes muy bien que no te diría nada - Harry tenía cara de pocos amigos - Yo guardo los secretos de Hermione, como también guardo los tuyos… Pero, si puedo decirte algo, nunca pierdas tu esperanza.

- Pero es que…

- Sin peros, ahora tenemos que irnos, está a punto de amanecer y quiero llegar antes que las chicas, no quiero que me vean así

- Ni que lo digas, este sombrero de gnomo es ridículo

- Cállate Neville, o prefieres que te diga vaquero… - George reía muy fuerte, tanto que hizo ruborizar a Neville

- Es mejor ya irnos… le prometí a Hannah que me despertaría temprano, aunque si me llego a dormir no me levantare sino hasta el día de acción de gracias.

- ¡Imagínate yo lo que le prometí a Ginny! Le prometí que ensayaríamos la ceremonia desde muy temprano…

- Bueno, yo no le prometí nada a nadie, aunque por alguna razón quiero levantarme temprano para molestar un poco a Hermione…

- Vaya, vaya… creo que yo podre dormir plácidamente mientras ustedes se levantan a hacer los deberes…

Después nos aparecimos afuera de la madriguera, no había nadie. Entramos silenciosamente (teníamos miedo) y nos pusimos algo más decente, en cuanto tocamos cama, quedamos profundamente dormidos. La despedida de Harry fue muy importante para nosotros, porque gracias a ella nos dimos cuenta de lo importante que son para nosotros Ginny, Hannah y por supuesto, Hermione.

Muchisimas gracias por las personas que me dejaron su mensaje :D sus mensajes fueron hermosos :) en cuanto pueda los contestare y leere sus historias :D Gracias tambien por esperar la historia, tratare de subir seguido, espero que les guste el capitulo, pienso que esta un poco loco xd pero esta bien :) Beso!


	5. La chica desconocida

Un rayo de sol se coló por la gran ventana de la sala y pego directo a mi cara, abro los ojos y sentí un ardor espantoso, parpadeé hasta tener mejor visibilidad (cosa que logre poco) me levanto, y me siento en el sillón. Amanecí con un dolor insoportable en la espalda, me dormí en mala posición toda la noche y aparte Neville estaba casi arriba de mi. Sinceramente, no sé ni cómo llegue al sillón ya que según yo, llegue a la cama. Todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, me agarro las sienes y las aprieto, poco a poco va disminuyendo el dolor. Observo alrededor, la Madriguera estaba en silencio… las chicas todavía no habían llegado (Gracias a Merlín). Ronca Harry. (Nunca lo había escuchado roncar de esa manera) Se notaba que cuando toco el suelo quedo completamente dormido, él fue el único que no se cambio de ropa, no lo culpo, me imagino lo cansado que debería estar. Tenía los anteojos ladeados (y un lente estaba roto). Neville… bueno el estaba en posición fetal y George abrazaba a Harry murmuraba el nombre de Angelina… Sonrío al verlos así, poco a poco recuerdo todo lo que hicimos, son unos locos, la noche anterior fue F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-A con todas las letras, ¿Quién se imagina que una noche podría pasara en un bar para adultos muggle, que un amigo tuyo se embriague hasta no saber su nombre, que otro se la paso con chicas toda la noche y que otro anduviera corriendo por la calle casi desnudo y con un sombrero de gnomo? Las posibilidades son pocas, hay que aprovecharlas.

- Neville quita tu mano de ahí…

- Lo siento Ron, no sé ni quien soy… ¿Qué hora es?

- Si estoy en lo correcto… han de ser las 8 o 9 de la mañana vaquero

- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán molestándome con eso?

- Ya, solo era una broma, levántate y date un baño, las chicas llegaran en cualquier momento y nos preguntaran porque estamos crudos y con besos marcados en la cara… por cierto Neville, tienes marcado un beso en la barbilla

**CRACK**

Me levanto y siento que truena mi espalda, necesito un buen masaje. Me acerco a Harry y le doy una patada (leve) en el estomago, se asusto tanto que empezó a gritarle a Ginny, me acerco a George y hago lo mismo, (ya que estaba cerca de él pues seguía abrazado de Harry) George soltó a Harry avergonzado y se levanto poco a poco. Todos nos fuimos a la cocina y preparamos café (súper cargado) y unas cuantas tostadas.

- Que a nadie se le ocurra decir algo sobre lo de anoche – Decía Harry mientras le ponía mantequilla a su tostada

- Obvio no, si le dicen algo a Hannah… no me quiero imaginar – Neville temblaba un poco

- Pues a mí me da igual, no tengo dueña…

- Igual a mi… aunque… mi mamá podría enojarse, soy el bebé – Me avergoncé al decir eso

- Ya lo creo Ronnie…

- ¿Alguien sabe la poción que sirve para las resacas? No aguanto este dolor de cabeza

- Creo que yo… a no, ese es el de anti-diarrea… ¿Qué?, porque me miran así… Hannah dice que es muy útil, soy intolerante a la lactosa y a veces me da diarrea

- Mucha información por hoy Neville, me iré a dar un baño rápido, si llegan las chicas, estuve en el jardín desgnomizando

- Esperemos que nos crean George…

Ya eran las 12 y estábamos listos, aunque con resaca aún. Harry ah vomitado 4 veces y yo solo 2, juro que no volveré a tomar de esa forma. Todos teníamos una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, nadie sabía esa poción de la resaca, aunque yo de antemano sabía que Hermione la tendría, pero ni loco se la pediría.

- ¡LLEGAMOS!

Ese grito rompió completamente mis tímpanos, retumbo tan fuerte que casi parecía que Ginny lo hubiera hecho con un megáfono. Todos respingamos y Harry comenzó a vomitar de nuevo.

- Pero que pasa amor ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, si… solo es que… ¿Cómo te fue amor?

- Bien – A Ginny se le olvido que Harry estaba verde – Fue estupendo, el Spa fue muy relajante, Hermione y yo tuvimos una alberca para nosotras solas. ¡También tuvimos masajistas solo para nosotras! Y también...

El pobre Harry solo asentí con cara de tonto, podía asegurar que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra. Mire por detrás de Ginny y no vi a Hermione

- Ginny ¿Dónde están las demás?

- Hermione (Me descubrió) se fue con Hannah a comprar sus vestidos, les recordé desde hace 2 meses y no lo hicieron. ¡Debería de estar enojada! Pero… me faltan tantas cosas por hacer. ¡Harry! No te duermas… vamos – Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia afuera, donde unas grandes bolsas con compras y comida aguardaban en su auto

Decidí dormir un poco más y me levanto a la hora exacta para empezar a arreglarme para la ceremonia… pero antes, necesitaba algo en el estomago.

Entre a la cocina y la vi. Estaba de espalda pero su cabello lo puedo reconocer a kilómetros de distancia

- Hola

La asuste sin duda, tiro la taza de café que traía en las manos

- ¡Reparo!... ¡Winguardium Leviosa!

La taza reparada se poso en la mesa y Hermione voltio hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa

- Hola

- ¿Cómo les fue en el Spaike?

- Se llama Spa Ron, y… me fue bien – Su sonrisa se ensancho más

- Me alegro… - Puse una cara de tristeza - aquí estuvimos muy aburridos, imagínate todo un día sin hacer nada

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, fue horrible… pero hablando de otras cosas… - Hermione me miro con los ojos más abiertos y se acerco un poco más a mí – lo he estado pensando un poco y… nada, nada, tengo que ir a arreglarme para la boda, nos vemos Herms

No pude. Soy un cobarde. Pero verla con esa sonrisa que solo ella tiene, es inevitable no ponerse nervioso

Al entrar mi cuarto, ya estaba la túnica que llevaría que gracias a Dios era normal y no como la que use en cuarto año.

- ¿Listo Weasley?

George asomo su pelirroja cabellera, el traía una túnica amarilla, se veía un poco ridículo, pero son sus gustos

- ¡Por Merlín! Pero… ¿Eres tu el pequeño Ronnie?

- ¡Cállate George!

- Creo que sería genial que te bañaras a diario. Bueno Casanova, mi mama dice que bajes ahora o que si no le llamaría a Tío Eral para que te adopte

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y me quede mirando mi reflejo. No es por presumir pero me veía apuesto. Vestía una túnica negra con un gran moño blanco, mi cabello peinado hacia atrás, valla que brillaba como el fuego pues me puse un poco de cera (consejos de Charly), zapatos bien lustrados… no me sentía cómodo así, pero era una ocasión especial y merecía la pena.

Se volvió a abrir la puerta

- Y por cierto Ron, si lo que quieres es impresionar a Hermione… lo lograras.

- Cállate y bajemos antes de que venga el tío Eral – Sonreí, no pude evitarlo. ¿Impresionare a Hermione? O George solo lo dijo para molestarme. Espero que así sea

- Creo que mamá volvió a meterse al cuarto de Ginny, estaba histérica diciendo que Harry huiría porque ama a la profesora McGonagall, ya sabes cómo es ella…

- Lo sé, menuda sorpresita la que se llevara Harry al ver el carácter de Ginny

- Si lo ves ahorita, dile que no hay devoluciones, pero procura que ya se hayan casado… Oye, por cierto Ron, ¿No has visto por ahí a Angelina?, la invite, pero, no sé si vendrá

Levante una ceja

- ¿Angelina? ¿Angelina Johnson?

- Si, ella misma – George sonaba nervioso

- ¿Sales con ella? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Ya es Hora - dijo mi madre con voz triunfante al salir de la habitación de Ginny

- ¿Cómo está Ginny?

- Bien George, solo está un poco nerviosa… vamos rápido abajo, estamos retrasados… Harry ya debe estar esperando a Ginevra

Comenzamos a bajar por la escalera, todos ya estaban en el patio

- Después me cuentas lo de Angelina…

- Ni lo dudes Ro-Ro

- ¡Sabes que odio que…!

- ¡CALLENSE!... estamos a punto de empezar la boda de su hermana y ustedes pelean… ¡Basta!

Estaba llegando mucha gente, personas que trabajaban en el ministerio y personas reconocidas en el mundo del deporte, Ginny escribía en el profeta sobre Quidditch y tenía muchos conocidos en ese medio. Todo en la Madriguera estaba increíble, en la entrada había un gran arco con flores rosas y moradas con ramas verdes y cafés, el arco estaba hechizado y se podía notar que las rosas empezaban a crecer y luego caían, después volvían a nacer y así sucesivamente. Después al entrar hacia el jardín había una gran alfombra roja cubierta con pétalos de rosa blancos, a los lados había bases con grandes arreglos florales, todo se veía excelente

- El día será agradable ¿Verdad Ron?

- Si, para todos… pero menos para Harry, ¿Ya le viste la cara?

- Creo que será mejor que vallas con él, yo acabo de mirar que Angelina se fue por allá, así que… suerte Ron

George se fue volando hacia un extremo, ahí estaba una chica morena con un vestido amarillo, se veía muy linda

Voltee de nuevo hacia Harry, el se encontraba al pie del altar con las manos en los bolsillos, sudando a chorros, que hasta para mí estaba un poco verde. Estaba tan desesperado que me causo un poco inquietud, tendré que animarlo.

Me fui acercando poco a poco y siento las miradas de todos en mí, es un poco molesto pero, al fin llegue con Harry

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco impaciente… esta Ginny tarda demasiado… en verdad no se qué rayos este pasando ¿Y si se arrepintió?

Creo que estos son síntomas de paranoia

- ¡Tranquilo, Cálmate! (Dije riendo) ¡Esta mas enamorada que nada!, como crees que se haya arrepentido, ya sabes cómo es Ginny de tardada, así son las mujeres, tranquilo Hermano, todo saldrá bien… solo son los nervios

Suspirando hondo, Harry más relajado sonrió, y se pudo tranquilizar un poco. El color verdoso desapareció de su rostro y volvió a tomar su posición al pie del altar. Me voy a mi lugar, gracias a Ginny (Después de la boda se lo agradeceré) Hermione y yo somos los padrinos y estaremos en la primera fila pero veo el asiento de Hermione solo, después estaba George y Angelina

- ¿George sabes en donde está Hermione?

- No se Ron, tal vez esta con Ginny o tal vez anda por ahí…

- Cállate

Mi cabeza se asomaba entre la gente para poder encontrarme con la cabellera castaña que tanto me volvía loco, pero no la encontré… Las campanillas y la marcha nupcial se hicieron escuchar, al momento todos se ponen de pie, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía; mi hermana menor lucia un hermoso vestido blanco y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Atrás de Ginny iban 3 chicas: La primera la reconocí de inmediato, era Fleur con un vestido amarillo y su cabello recogido hacia atrás, la segunda era Luna, ella traía un vestido en color naranja (Un poco loco por cierto), aunque no niego que se le veía estupendo, pero… ¿Quién es la tercera chica?, a ella no la reconocí, nunca en mi vida la había visto, sentía curiosidad al saber quién era, calve mi mirada a su cuerpo, era perfecto. Su vestido era rojo, con un corte que lucía muy bien sus torneadas piernas…

- ¡**HARRY**! –

Voltee la mirada hacia Harry, el yacía en el suelo y todos corrían hacia él, sin dudar, me acerque. Una vez más busque a Hermione entre la gente, pero ella no se encontraba

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Harry!, Reacciona por favor…

- Tranquila Ginny, solo se ha desmayado

Esa voz era de Hermione, pero, ¿Dónde rayos esta?

- Pero porque se desmayo…

- Nervios

Al momento de decir eso, la tercera chica, la desconocida se armo de valor y le dio tremenda bofetada a Harry que hasta a mi me dolió. Harry se levando de salto, y empezó a tambalearse y hasta que al fin se mantuvo en pie, voltio con Ginny, la miro embelesado

- Lo siento amor… estaba un poco nervioso… lo siento -

- Cállate Potter y cásate conmigo - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de lado - Todo se lo debemos a ella… ella te hizo reaccionar…

Todos voltearon a ver la autora de la bofetada, a la chica desconocida… al fin puede saber de quién se trataba… ¿Pero porque soy tan estúpido? _Era ella._


	6. El momento más tierno de la ceremonia

Dicen que sería mucha suerte ver un ángel en persona… en ese entonces, creo que soy la persona más suertuda del mundo.

Me olvide por completo de de Harry, de Ginny y me olvide completamente de que había una boda. Solo existía un mundo en donde estaba yo junto a esa chica, esa chica que definitivamente me tenía loco. Tenía una mirada profunda, esa mirada era hermosa, ojos grandes y expresivos, castaños como su cabello. Nunca la había visto tan de cerca, tenía unas pestañas enormes que bailaban cada vez que pestañeaba. Mientras bajo la mirada veo su nariz, perfecta, todo de ella era perfecto. Su boca… ¡Por Merlín, su boca!

- ¿Ron?

Esos labios pedían a gritos un beso. El cabello de Hermione estaba diferente, tenía el cabello sujeto por un broche, solo caían graciosamente unos mechones de pelo, se veía preciosa…

- ¿Ron?

El vestido que traía era de color rojo, ese color iba perfecto con ella. Tenía un leve escote, pero aun así (Gracias a Merlín) se veía la entrada de su pecho. Ese cuerpo… ¡Ese cuerpo! ¿Pero en donde tenía escondida esa cintura tan envidiable?

- ¡Ron!

Todo se esfumo. Ahora todos me miraban preocupados, menos Hermione, ella me miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Te quedaras ahí bobeando como siempre, o vendrás a sentarte.

- Am, si. Creo que sí.

En pocas palabras… era Hermione. Me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia nuestras respectivas sillas. ¿Por qué siempre se comporta así?

- ¿Hermione que te ocurre?

- Nada. Solo que llevamos media hora hablándote y tu sabrá dónde estabas… ahora cállate que la ceremonia esta por comenzar

Todos volvieron hacia su lugar, Harry estaba tomado de la mano con Ginny, esperando a que el juez hablara. Todos miraban hacia al altar (Me di cuenta de eso porque voltee varias veces)

- Ron…

Se escucho como un susurro, era Hermione que me hablaba en voz baja

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Siento no decírtelo antes, pero… - Volteo hacia mi - Pero… que guapo te vez, eres irreconocible – se volvió a voltear ya que note que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Yo le quería contestar, pero enmudecí por completo. ¿Hermione Granger haciéndole un cumplido a Ron Weasley? No me lo creo.

- Emp…Em.…emm - Solo pude asistir con la cabeza como respuesta

Pude notar que Hermione solo sonrió, pero note un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

**Por Hermione***.

Es un verdadero estúpido. Después de que le digo lo que pienso (Se ve demasiado guapo, por Dios. Ahora le agradeceré todos los días al que invento el Quidditch, ese trasero es genial)

No sé porque no se me declara, ¿Sera que no quiere nada conmigo? Pero Hannah me aseguro que con este vestido haría reaccionar a Ron. No puede ser que no me haya dicho ni siquiera un _Te ves linda_.

- Hermione…

Se escucho como un susurro, era Ron que me hablaba en voz baja

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? – Después de esto, le dejare de hablar.

- Te vez hermosa

¿Qué? ¿Ron Weasley diciéndome hermosa? Esto no puede ser posible

Volteo con Ron, el estaba poniéndose casi del color de su cabello, que por cierto se peino… Dios, no puede ser más guapo. ¡Y esa sonrisa! No puede ser… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto? Tranquila Hermione… tranquila. Respira y mira hacia el altar… tus mejores amigos se están casando y tu pensando en el trasero de Ron… No, no. Tranquila… ¡Amo cuando sus orejas también se ponen rojas!... Ron es imposible, no puedo amarlo más.

**Fin Hermione***.

¿En qué rayos está pensando? Le dije que se veía hermosa y no me dijo nada. ¿Pensara que soy un depravado?

- Ve memorizando tus votos Ronald, seguimos nosotros - Me dijo Hermione con un papel en la mano y leeiendolo con mucha dedicación.

- Diablos Hermione ¿Votos? ¿Cuáles votos?

No debí decir eso.

- ¡¿Cómo que cuales votos Ron? – Hablaba en voz baja, pero la gente volteo con nosotros

Los votos. ¡Por Merlín! Con tanta fiesta salvaje (La despedida de Harry es un muy buen ejemplo) se me olvido por completo eso que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué son votos?

- No te preocupes Hermione, todo está bajo control (en realidad no lo estaba), solo dime que son votos e improvisare…

- ¡No Ron! ¡No es de improvisar ni nada!

- Ahora que pasen los padrinos... Ronald Bilius Weasley y la señorita Hermione Jane Granger… - Comento una voz seria, pero a la vez tenebrosa

Al escuchar mi nombre, abrí tanto los ojos que pensé que se me iban a salir de orbitas, las palabras no fueron necesarias ya que sin darme cuenta Hermione ya me había llevado hacia adelante, enfrente de todos. Hermione sonreía radiante, todo sucedió en un segundo: Yo la estaba mirando y ella volteo, nuestras miradas se conectaron unos segundos. Hermione ensancho más su sonrisa y bajo la mirada, después, miro a la pareja que estaba en el altar.

- Harry y Ginny… sinceramente, yo siempre supe que ustedes 2 serian pareja. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que Ginny me dijo que le encantaba Harry y ahora… ¡van a casarse!… Te dije Ginny, te dije que algún día tu sueño se iba a ser realidad… Te dije que Harry era una cabezota dura y que tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta que el amor de su vida estaba al lado de él. (Las lágrimas de Ginny se hicieron notar) Harry, eres como un hermano para mí y sé que este es el momento más feliz de tu vida, sé que en tu vida has sufrido mucho y… Ginny es la mejor recompensa que pudiste haber tenido (Ahora el que amenazaba con llorar era Harry) ¿Te acuerdas en sexto año cuando ambos sufríamos por amor? Tu por Ginny y yo…

Hubo un breve silencio. Hermione bajo la mirada, note que estaba comenzando a llorar. Demonios Hermione porque te callas, ¿Por quién sufrías? ¿Por Cormac?

- En fin… yo sé cuanto sufriste por Ginebra, yo te veía llorar cuando tú observabas a Ginny besando a otro, créeme que es doloroso ver a la persona que amas besando los labios de otra persona…

Hermione hizo otra pausa, ya que sus lagrimas no paraban, estoy seguro que esas palabras eran directas para la persona que habitaba en el corazón de Herms… daría todo por ser esa persona…

- Creo que esto es todo amigos… ¡Felicidades! Y les deseo de todo corazón que sean muy, pero muy felices

La ola de aplausos no se hizo esperar y Hermione y Ginny se fundieron en un hermoso abrazo, siguió el turno de Harry, este no pudo detener su llanto y comenzó a llorar, repitiendo varias veces las gracias a Hermione. Ese fue el momento más tierno de toda la ceremonia. Pero seguía mi turno y mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco

- Ahora cedamos la palabra al señor Weasley - Dijo el sacerdote

Al principio empecé a tartamudear a lo loco, la verdad no sabía que decir. En mi mente se empezaron a ver imágenes… una de ellas eran unos ojos grandes y expresivos, castaños como su cabello.

- Harry… tu bien sabes que no se decir discursos o cosas por el estilo… asi que te matare por hacerme pasar el ridículo

- ¡Cállate Ron! – Susurro Hermione

- Lo siento… Tal vez me siento un poco raro al saber que mi hermana vivirá con otro hombre que no sean sus hermanos… - ¿Por qué demonios tengo ganas de llorar? - Hoy me imagino que es un día muy especial para ambos y… siendo sincero, no hay otro hombre la ame igual que Harry… en tu despedida de soltero, me dijiste que cuando veías a Ginny sentías tu mundo perfecto y que nada te puede pasar…

Mentira. Harry tenía la cara de confundido, ya que el no me había dicho absolutamente nada, de hecho en ese momento Harry estaba en la Habitación feliz.

- Que desde que la viste, supiste que era para ti, que eran uno mismo, que encontrar alguien como ella es algo mágico, y por nada en el mundo la quieres perder, porque llego a tu vida, a revivir de nuevo la ilusión perdida, llego ella y se acabo el dolor, llego a tu vida y la lleno de amor… que la quieres, que la amas y que tenerla es tu deseo más grande y darías tu vida por ella, que haberla encontrado fue un Golpe de Suerte…

Todos estaban petrificados. No es por presumir pero parecía un verdadero poeta del amor, con pensar en mirada Hermione, hizo que mi mente se llenara de puros sentimientos sinceros, sentimientos que sentía por ella, solo por ella. El silencio empezó a ser incomodo y aclare la garganta para hacer que todos reaccionaran, en ese momento Hermione volvió en sí – ya que me miraba con la boca abierta, como todos en la ceremonia - y comenzó a aplaudir, seguida de Harry, después Ginny, y así sucesivamente, todos empezaron a aplaudir y mis mejillas tomaron el mismo color que mi cabello.

- Si... sigamos con la ceremonia - Dijo el sacerdote, también con cara de asombro ¿Por qué demonios les sorprende tanto? – Pueden pasar a tomar sus asientos…

Hermione seguía parada, así que la tome de la mano y la lleve a nuestros lugares.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia señor Potter

- Te aseguro que no quiero ver eso, deja de mirarme así Hermione, sabes que es verdad, Harry últimamente no se despegaba de mi hermana, se ha vuelto un pervertido…

- ¡Hace menos de un minuto le dijiste que era lo mejor para Ginny!... Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte…Por cierto… que hermosas palabras dijiste Ron, me has sorprendido completamente.

- ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? – Es enserio, ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez será porque eres Ron Weasley

- Demonios Hermione, eso me sonó a sarcasmo – Lo siento, tenía ganas de pelear con ella

- Te he dicho mil veces que no maldigas Ron. ¿Olvídalo quieres? Vamos a felicitar a los novios.

La ceremonia ya había acabado y nos dirigimos directo hacia el gran salón del ministerio- Por medio de aparición - Ahí ya estaba todo preparado. Había más de 50 mesas con lindos manteles dorados y velas flotando por dondequier, al entrar me sorprendí, ya que más de la mitad del salón ya estaba lleno.

Después empezó a sonar una tierna canción, el salón se puso obscuro y se fueron prendiendo varias luces en el techo, después empezaron a salir burbujas y un poco de muérdago. Por una gran escalera empieza a descender Ginny tomada de la mano de Harry, ambos se veían felices, cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. La melodía era lenta… era romántica. Sonreí sin querer y recordé cuando mire entrar al gran comedor a Hermione con Víctor Krum, esa noche no pasaría. Busque a Hermione con la mirada y la encontré, estaba en una esquina mirando con unas sonrisa a los recién casados y también a mis padres que se habían unido también a el baile. Iba directo hacia Hermione para sacarla a bailar, cuando estuve a punto de llegar, en menos de lo que se dice _Quidditch_ veo a un hombre que se acercaba lentamente hacia Hermione… mi Hermione.

Mil gracias a **Paunieto**, gracias por siempre comentar.


	7. Viktor Krum

No, esto no puede estar pasando.

Mientras me acercaba más y más el también lo hacía, pero por el lado contrario. Ambos estábamos a menos de 5 metros de Hermione, que seguía viendo bailar a las parejas en la pista. El chico que se iba acercando era alto, muy embarnecido y patético. Traía una túnica negra con un gran sombrero del mismo color, que para mi gusto, era horrible y tenía aspecto gato.

No, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué?

Solo al recordar que beso a _**mi**_ chica me provoca náuseas y un coraje interminable, ¿Por qué rayos tiene que aparecerse Krum?

Llegue tarde, muy tarde.

Todo se torno como si la situación estuviera en cámara lenta; el llego con ella y ambos se sorprendieron de verse el uno al otro, tanto, que se fundieron en un abrazo, que para mí, duro una eternidad. Me quede parado observándolos y por alguna razón sentí un ligero ardor en los ojos. Ella no me podía hacer eso, no, no podía.

Esto no se quedara así. ¿Le daré a ese estúpido la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con mi Hermione? No, esta vez no.

- Ya te dije He-rr-mione, cuando quie-rr-as visitarme…

- Hermione, puedo hablar contigo un momento, es urgente

- ¿Qué no te han enseñado modales Weasley? He-rr-mione está hablando conmigo…

Tranquilo, cierra los ojos Ronald Weasley…

- Mira… no estoy hablando contigo, y si, si se modales, solo que los pongo en práctica con personas normales, no con tipos que se meten en donde no los llaman

- ¡Ron! No debes hablarle así a Viktor, el solo vino a saludarme…

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Qué, ya son novios?

- ¡Si fuera mi novio no es de tu incumbencia! – Hermione se puso roja del coraje, Viktor por su lado, sonreía, ese estúpido me las pagaría

- Muy bien, entiendo…

Me di la vuelta, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, el picor en los ojos volvió, pero ahora un poco más abundante. Yo nunca he llorado por una chica, y no lo haré en ese momento… ¡Por los calzoncillos de Merlín! Hermione no era simplemente una chica para mi, no. Ella era más que todo, ella era Hermione.

Trate de sentarme lo más lejos posible de ella, a lo lejos pude notar el cabello de Luna, un poco de la Lunática no me caería nada mal.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro Ron, siéntate

Luna era extraña. Los 10 minutos que llevaba ahí, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y tarareaba una canción que no tenía nada que ver con la que se escuchaba en la celebración

- Que bonita fiesta

- Oh si, si, que bonita fiesta, me gusto mucho como decoraron…

- ¿Podrías decirme si tengo un Nargle en la cabeza?

¿Qué rayos?

- Si… claro, am no, no tienes un mármol en la cabeza

- Gracias, por cierto Ron, ¿Ya viste quien anda por aquí?

- No, ¿Quién? (La verdad no quería saber quién era, pero era Luna, me caía muy bien)

- ¡Viktor Krum!

Oh no.

- Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire, me dieron nauseas

- Oh si claro Ron, cuidado, dicen que afuera hay gnomos mordelones

- Am, gracias

- De nada

Sin más me pare de la mesa, Luna en verdad que me alegro un poco, (sin contar lo de Viktor), en ella siempre pude ver a una persona que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, a una persona que no le importaba la opinión de los demás, era lo que más admiraba de ella, por esa razón, la veía como a una hermana. Ella estaba sonriendo de una forma extraña, miraba hacia un lugar en especial que se situaba en la esquina del gran salón: Luna miraba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los Malfoy.

¿Luna Lovegood mirando hacia la mesa de los Malfoy? Oh no, eso no puede ser.

Pero algo capto más mi atención, olvide por un momento a Luna y los Malfoy y centre toda mi atención a cierta pareja que bailaba en medio de la pista.

- ¡Vamos He-rr-mione bailas muy bien! - Decía ese acento Búlgaro que me caía en el hígado,

Hermione sonreía mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción. Esto es el colmo. Sentí una rara descarga eléctrica en la columna al ver como Krum tenía ambas manos en esa cintura que podría volver loco a cualquiera. No, esto es el colmo. Krum le dio la vuelta y nuestras miradas se conectaron nuevamente esa noche, ella al instante borro su sonrisa y en su rostro tomo una expresión de tristeza, que para mí fue más bien lástima. Quien la podría culpar, ¿Acaso alguien podría ver como hombre a Ron Weasley? ¿Por qué solo Hermione puede verme como su patético amigo y no como algo más? Porque llegue a pensar en algo más con Hermione… esto es demasiado para mí. Su mirada se desvió al suelo por tal momento bochornoso, Krum al notar eso, la miro, y soltó el agarre de la cintura y pego de lleno su cuerpo al de él. La música cambio de rito a algo más lento y romántico, ellos bailaban al compas de la música, aunque Hermione seguía con la mirada baja. ¿Por qué ella tiene que corresponderle?

Simplemente es así, ella quiere estar con él y prefiere verme solo como su estúpido mejor amigo, dejándome parado casi en medio de la pista con la mirada en ellos y con el corazón en la mano. Sentí un temblor en todo mi cuerpo, me provocaba inseguridad, tristeza, al ver como Krum disfrutaba de ese baile sentí enloquecer, ¡Más porque ella está ahí! ¡Está ahí con él! Estoy realmente confundido, no sé qué hacer. Siempre que me sentía así le contaba a Harry y él me aconsejaba, el me decía que era lo más conveniente pero ese no era el momento más inoportuno.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ron?

- Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Luna me tomo por sorpresa, al parecer estaba haciendo el ridículo ahí parado como Trol

- Creo que es mejor que te sientes, aunque no lo creas sé que es lo que te pasa

Avanzamos a la mesa y nos sentamos, Luna seguía mirando la mesa de los Malfoy pero no tenía ganas de preguntar absolutamente nada. Necesitaba algo para poder quitarme esas ganas de ir a quitarle lo búlgaro a Krum y metérselo por el…

- Hermione no es así…

- ¿Qué?

- Estabas mirándola mientras bailaba con ese Krum, que me cae mal, parece que trae un gato en la cabeza. El caso es que Hermione solo quiere darte celos, cosa que ha logrado ¿Verdad?

- No, por supuesto que no

- Vamos Ron, confía en mí

Tenía que desahogarme, Harry no estaba ahí para ayudarme y necesitaba apoyo antes de cometer una estupidez

-Solo un poco…

Luna sonrió.

- Eso es demasiado tierno Ron, Hermione tiene mucha suerte en ser la dueña de tu corazón, que sin duda ah de estar ardiendo en celos

Y qué razón tienes

- Ya te dije Luna que no son celos, bueno… solo un poco… bueno es que en realidad…

- Tranquilo Ron, no tienes que explicarme, Ginny ya me conto tu situación

¿Qué demonios?

-¿¡Ginny? ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Ginny aquí?

- Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar – Se acerco un mesero (según Luna)

- Claro, me trae un jugo de calabaza

- ¿Y usted señor?

- Tráigame un whisky de fuego por favor

- Enseguida

El señor se dio media vuelta, Luna espero a que se fuera y siguió

- De hecho todo el mundo sabe de tu situación Ron, solo que no te habías dado cuenta… no te preocupes, ella siente lo mismo.

- No Luna, ella no siente así – En ese instante volví a mirar a la ''hermosa'' parejita, seguían riendo mientras bailaban

- ¿Sabes? Hermione te está ayudando sin que te des cuenta

- ¿Ayudando? ¡Les falta poco para que se besuquen en medio de todos!

- ¿Ves?

- ¡Que veo!

Sin duda esta conversación no tenía sentido

- Sientes celos ¿No?

- Si

- Sientes que perdiste tu oportunidad, ya que Krum te la quito

- Si

- Y te arrepientes de no haberle dicho tus sentimientos a Hermione

- ¡Sí!- Por Merlín

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Hermione está cansada de esperar a que le digas aunque sea un poco de lo que sientes, por eso te provoca celos. ¡Ya ves a lo que tiene que recurrir para hacer que se te prenda el foco!

- Eso no justifica…

- Si Ron, porque si no estuviera bailando en este momento con Krum, ahora estuviera sentada al lado de ti sin hacer nada o ¿Acaso le hubieras dicho que la amas?

Valla, Luna no tenía ni un pelo de loca.

- Creo que tienes razón…

- Tranquilo, sabes que cuando necesites algo, aquí estaré

Alguien de la mesa de los Malfoy se levanto y camino directo hacia la mesa en donde estábamos Luna y yo, Draco Malfoy caminaba lentamente, cosa que provoco que Luna se levantara y se fuera, así, sin despedirse ni nada. Draco la siguió con la mirada y la siguió hasta afuera.

Lo pensé mejor y decidí que cuando Hermione dejara de bailar iría directamente con ella y le diría todo lo que siento. No me importa lo que piensen los demás o algo parecido, solo me importa ella y yo.

Ya han pasado más de 2 horas y ''Viki'' no se digna a soltar a Hermione, claro que ella estaba encantada, riendo con cada estupidez que decía ese cabeza de chorlito, mientras que yo… echaba humo y trataba no observarlos juntos, pero era imposible, todas sus risas se escuchaban por todo el salón del ministerio, eso para mí era una gran tortura, estaba a punto de explotar. Con mi mano apretaba mi cabello; era impotencia. Mis ojos estaban rojos de la ira, no soportaba ni un segundo más sabiendo que ahí estaban ellos dos, riéndose de todo, de mí, de mi situación… esto tiene que parar. Ya me había tomado casi una botella completa de Whisky, para ver si con eso me tranquilizaba aunque sea un poco… pero eso era todo lo contrario, eso aceleraba más mis impulsos y estaba dispuesto a todo por Hermione y sin duda alguna tenias demasiadas ganas de partirle la cara a ese estúpido hijo de su búlgara madre…

- ¡Le voy a partir su puta madre! –

Iba directamente hacia Viktor. Oh sí. Estaba cansando de su cara, de su persona, de sus risas que retumbaban en mi cabeza… iré y le pateare el trasero. Mi momento de elegancia había quedado atrás, estaba despeinado, sin saco, desfajado, el moño desecho, mi mirada profunda a ese par de tortolos, inhalaba y exhalaba ferozmente, y llegue a un punto en que mis ojos ya se notaban unas horrendas ojeras, tenía mis puños cerrados, tanto que mis uñas perforaban la piel… La gente ponía su mirada en mí, habían notado mi estado y pensaron que en esa noche y en esa boda habría una pelea, y claro que no estaban equivocados; esa noche Viktor Krum conocería la _''Furia Weasley''_.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, eso hizo que me detuviera de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Ron creo que debes tranquilízate un poco

- ¿¡Tranquilizarme! ¡PERO SI SOY LA PERSONA MÁS TRANQUILA DEL MUNDO!

- Baja un poco la voz ¿Quieres?

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ HARRY…!

Harry me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la esquina, no detuve el agarre ya que muy apenas podía mantenerme en pie. La gente aún nos miraba curiosos

- Tranquilo Ron, solo está bailando, solo se está divirtiendo - Harry sin duda ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría - Creo que deberías ir a afuera a tomar aire fresco, para que te relajes y aclares tus ideas; para que no hagas tonterías.

- Yo no cometo tonterías Harry… ella, ¡ELLA…!

- Tranquilo

Respire hondo. Cerré los ojos y pensé mejor las cosas.

- Creo que tienes razón… -

Camine hacia la terraza y salí al jardín. Todos los invitados, hasta Hermione y Viktor, notaron la situación.

En el jardín había una pequeña banca, decidí sentarme. Nuevamente sentí ese ardor en los ojos, pero esta vez no pude aguantar más y sentí como algo caliente bajaba por mis mejillas. Por primera vez, estaba llorando por una chica, por mi chica. Poco a poco la lágrimas se iban haciendo más abundantes, sentía algo más profundo, una tristeza enorme.

- ¿Por qué Hermione?, ¿Porque me haces esto?, ¿Por qué a mí?

Me sentía decepcionado, abandonado, triste. No podía estar sin Hermione, mi vida no sería nada, mi vida no sería vida sin ella.

- ¿Ron… te encuentras bien? - escuche una voz dulce preocupada por mí

Perdonen la tardanza, pero pensé que ya nadie leía la historia y pues casi ya no seguí escribiendo u.ú, pero leí un mensaje y note que si lo leen y pues también me llegan mensajes de que la agregan a sus favoritos :D muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que sigan leyendo la novela y que dejen sus comentarios ¡GRACIAS!


	8. Olvida que yo existí

El lenguaje de este capitu ya empieza a ser con palabras antisonantes y eso, espero que les guste y que no lloren como yo lloré :'C Ron y Herms tienen una pelea :'C bueno leean la historia espero que les guste :D

Al escuchar esa dulce voz me limpio las lágrimas y volteé como si nada pasara. Era el momento más humillante de mi vida, Hermione mirándome, desde el umbral de la puerta y con una cara que solamente ella podría descifrar. Poco a poco se iba acercando y mientras más se aproximaba mi corazón latía con más intensidad. A pesar de me ha hecho mucho daño yo la sigo amando con tanta intensidad que es inexplicable. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ella sabe que soy muy susceptible a los celos! Pero aun así se puso a bailar bonito con el búlgaro ese

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, no escuchaba nada, solo sentía en mis oídos los latidos de mí desbocado corazón que no me dejaba ni respirar, Hermione estuvo a punto de hablar, pero yo tome la iniciativa

- ¿Que quieres? - Conteste tajante y trataba de mirar a otro lado que no fueran esos ojos castaños que en cualquier momento me harían olvidar que estaba realmente furioso

Hermione antes de hablar, tomo aire, yo podía sentir su mirada interrogante y penetrante

- Ron… solo te pregunto que si estas…

- ¡Que rayos te importa!, Mejor porque no te vas a bailar con ''_VIKI_'' y te olvidas que estoy aquí, o mejor aún, porque no te vas de una buena vez con él a Bulgaria y te quedas allá para siempre

- ¡Pero que te sucede Ron! Siempre son tus estúpidos celos…

- ¿Celos?

_Cielos Hermione eres muy inteligente_

- Si, celos. En realidad no sé porque ves cosas en donde no las hay…

- No, no, no, aquí la que…

- ¡**AHORA TE CALLAS Y VAS A ESCUCHARME POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS**! – Hermione en verdad se veía enojada - ¿Porque siempre tenemos que pelear por estupideces Ronald, porque dime?

_Oh rayos, esa mirada_

- El problema, es que ¡Eres una zorra Hermione!

- ¡**CÁLLATE**! - Me dio una bofetada que hizo que me torciera el cuello por completo - ¡A mí no me vas a ofender! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas valorar lo que tienes… - Hermione al decir eso sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de una forma extraordinaria

- Pensé que eras diferente Ron, tú no eres así…

- ¡Como rayos quieres que sea! – Estaba sobándome la mejilla, Hermione tiene buena mano - Oh _ya sé_. Quieres que hable con acento búlgaro ¡Verdad!

En ese momento ella comenzó a pegarme en el pecho, con sus débiles puños

- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicar las cosas Ron?

- ¡Porque tienes que andarte besuqueando con Viktor enfrente de mí!

Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente, y sus lágrimas se notaban más, aún estaba golpeándome con los puños

- Esto ya es el colmo Ronald, basta por favor, me lastimas…

- ¿Y crees que yo estoy en la gloria?, Por favor Hermione, acepta tus errores

- ¡Tu eres el que debe aceptar sus errores! Deberías de cambiar aunque sea un poco

- ¡Tu eres la que debe cambiar! - Dije a grito abierto y tomándola por los brazos para que dejara de golpearme, me acerque más a ella, podía sentir su respiración en mi barbilla y pude mirarla mejor a los ojos - Tú eres la que me hace sufrir a mí, tú siempre me haces daño, siempre Hermione

- ¿Daño? ¡AQUÍ EL UNICO QUE ME HACE DAÑO ERES TÚ! ¡Pero si eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti! Todo el mundo mágico ya lo sabe menos tú

- Claro, ese soy yo, el estúpido Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué sientes algo por mí? Por Merlín Hermione, deja de mentir…

- ¿Acaso olvidaste a Lavender Brown? – A Hermione se le escuchaba la voz crispada

- ¿Tu ya te olvidaste de Cormac Mclaggen o tu queridísimo Krum?

- ¡Invéntate otra Ron! Claro que yo nunca tuve nada que ver con ellos. Aquí la única que debería reprocharte por todos estos años soy únicamente yo

- Es que no hablamos de eso Hermione, estamos hablando de que eres una egoísta por solo pensar en ti y en tus necesidades… - Sentí otra bofetada en mi mejilla, que sin duda ya latía de dolor –

- Deja… de… insultarme…Ron – Hermione hipeaba al hablar

- ¿Qué demonios crees que sentía cuando te vi bailando con Viktor? ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que sentí? Crees que me puse a bailar de felicidad… ¡Al contrario! Ardí en celos, ardí en celos Hermione. ¿Cómo demonios crees que me siento ahora? Al saber que no te voy a tener jamás entre mis brazos, ni poder besarte, ni tocarte, ni… tocarte…

No pude resistirme y mire su boca, delicadamente toque su mejilla. Hermione cerró los ojos al contacto con mi mano, en un movimiento ella comenzó a besar mi mano, ahora el que cerró los ojos fui yo. Tomo mi mano y siguió besándola, después beso cada uno de mis dedos, no quería parar… pero tuve que hacerlo. Mis lágrimas ahora comenzaron a salir, yo me lleve las manos al rostro, en ese momento no pude hablar más, estoy a punto de quebrarme por completo… esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡OLVIDATE QUE YO EXISTI!

- Ron… no sabes lo que estas diciendo… Estas muy enojado, por favor hablemos… Ron… Te quiero…

Al decirme eso sentí un hueco en el estomago, ella me había dicho que me quería, yo en realidad no la quería… yo la amaba. Pero sin embargo solo esta situación nos lastima los dos, yo ya no quería verla sufrir como yo lo estaba en ese momento.

- ¡No me digas que me quieres! No me digas nada… Alomejor estas confundida por lo que está pasando… Yo no quiero tu compasión

- ¿Compasión? ¿Crees que te tengo compasión?

- Basta Hermione, olvídate de mí, no quiero volver a saber de ti

- ¡NO! Ron por favor, ¡Ron!

Sin más me di la vuelta y la deje hablando sola, era lo mejor para los dos, aunque para mí era lo más doloroso. Ella se tumbo en la banca y escondió su rostro con sus manos, yo ya no quería verla de esa manera, estaba sufriendo… sufriendo por mí. Yo seguía llorando, quería esconderme, nunca nadie me había visto llorando tanto, ni siquiera mi madre.

Encontré un árbol en lo más profundo del jardín, me senté y pude desahogarme mejor, golpee varias veces el árbol, tenía mucha impotencia… sin Hermione ya nada sería igual, nada.

- ¡Luna!

- Déjame en paz Draco

- Luna… por favor…

En ese instante Draco tomo de la mano a Luna e hizo que Luna quedara frente a él. Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Draco miro que Luna comenzaba a llorar

- ¿Qué sucede Luna?

- Nada… no es nada que deba importarte

- ¿Importarme? ¡Claro que me importa!... ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso?

- ¡No fue mi culpa! Tú fuiste el que me beso…

- Y tú me correspondiste…

- Cosa que no debí hacer, cosa de la cual me arrepiento…

- No, claro que no te arrepientes

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – Luna miraba con aire burlón a Draco - ¿No crees que ya estoy muy cansada de que la gente crea lo que pienso?

- Luna…

- Déjame en paz Draco, eso nunca debió pasar… nunca, yo…

Luna dio media vuelta, quería irse lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Draco no la podía dejar ir, no podía. Ahora más que nunca no estaba decidido a perder nuevamente a Luna, _su Luna_.

- Y que pasa si yo quiero volver a repetir eso

Luna se detuvo en seco

- Estoy dispuesto a esperar – Draco estaba expectante, Luna aun no volteaba y eso ponía más nervioso al rubio

Luna no se movía, miraba fijamente el suelo. Draco se decidió y la tomo del brazo y la volteo hacia el

- Suéltame…

- Respóndeme, por favor

- Suéltame, no tengo nada que decirte… - Luna se soltó del agarre del rubio – Tú no eres igual a mí, tu eres lo opuesto a mí. Esto no podría funcionar…

- ¿Acaso no crees en mi?

- No – Luna trago saliva – Nunca creí en ti, siempre mientes Draco Malfoy, de hecho estas mintiendo ahora. Tú nunca me has querido ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora me quieres?

- ¿Acaso no crees en mi?

Luna rió

- ¡Por favor! Deja de decir eso, pareces un idiota. Ya te dije que no creo en ti, no creo. Tú eres malo y cruel…

- Sabes… - Draco sentía un ligero ardor en los ojos – no niego que soy cruel y malo, al contrario no me avergüenzo de eso

Luna abrió la boca indignada

- Pero… Tu eres… tu le pones sentido a mi vida, tú haces que…

- Cállate Draco, cállate… - Luna se tapo los oídos y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. De pronto Luna se fue corriendo sin rumbo alguno

- ¡Luna! ¡Vuelve por favor!... Luna…

Nunca nadie había hecho sentir mal a Draco Malfoy. El chico solía ser ufano con la gente a su alrededor, pero aun así el tenia sentimientos, buenos sentimientos. El no lo había descubierto hasta que cierta chica le dijo que toda persona tiene corazón y que alguien debe ocuparlo. Draco no creía en eso, para el eran tonterías. Ella le decía que algún momento en su vida tenía que ver la vida de un color hermoso, que algún día encontraría a alguien que diera sentido a su vida, alguien que hiciera que sonriera al despertar… El nunca se había dado cuenta, hasta que por instinto, beso a Luna Lovegood. Nunca había besado a nadie, Luna había sido su primer beso, para sorpresa de Draco, Luna correspondió a ese beso y para el rubio fue la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Aunque después de separarse por falta de aire, Draco se fue de ahí dejándola sola y sin alguna explicación alguna de lo que había hecho. Al día siguiente Luna busco a Draco para saber porque había hecho eso, Draco solo la dejo hablando sola y le dijo que no volviera a hablarle más. Luna sintió una tristeza enorme y prometió que jamás volvería a pensar en Draco Malfoy. Draco al instante quiso resolver las cosas pero sin duda… ya era demasiado tarde.

Volví a entrar a la ceremonia, ya que ahí estaba mi saco, lo que quería ya era irme de ese lugar, mi pecho estaba agitado y todavía sentía palpitaciones fuertes en el pecho. Afuera se escuchaba el llanto de una señorita aloque todos voltearon a verme, claro que se imaginaron que yo le había hecho algo. Simplemente los ignore

- ¡Ronald Weasley!

_Mierda_

-¡Ron!

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny?

Ginny venia seguida de Harry que tenia los lentes ladeados y el cabello despeinado

- Ron, pero que ha sucedido allá afuera

- Nada importante Ginny, te recomiendo que hagas lo que estabas haciendo… por cierto, amo tu fiesta, es la mejor de la existencia

Ginny me echo una mirada amenazante y salió corriendo hacia a afuera buscando a la autora del llanto. ¿Por qué rayos Ginny siempre se mete en donde no la llaman?

- Se lo que piensas Ron… Ginny lo hace por tu bien

¡_Qué demonios_!

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? – Harry a veces me da miedo

- Siempre tienes que estropear las cosas Ron – Harry me observaba con su clásica mirada de ¿_Porqué lo hiciste_? – Hermione solo se divertía…

- Deja de hablarme de ella ¿Quieres? – Paso en mesero y le tome un vaso de Whisky de fuego que traía en su charola – debo irme, no quiero estar ni un segundo más en este lugar

- Pero Ron…

- Olvídalo Harry… no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Aun la gente miraba hacia la salida al jardín. Cerré los ojos y tome aire al ver a Hermione tomada del brazo de Ginny, Hermione aun lloraba. Viktor la vio entrar también, el se enfureció al verla en ese estado y fue directo conmigo.

_Oh Viktor, la estas cagando_

- ¡Oye!... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué le haz hecho a He-rr-mione?

Conté hasta diez, pero aun así no pude resistirme. Como contestación le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, todos los celos, todas las lagrimas, toda la frustración y todo lo relacionado hacia el _gran_ Viktor Krum iba en ese golpe. Cayó al suelo y todos tomaron atención. Harry seguido por Percy me tomaron por los hombros ya que estaba a punto de írmele encima al búlgaro ese, al igual detuvieron a Viktor, Bill y George lo tomaron de los brazos y trataron de levantarlo, cosa que resultaba difícil ya que Krum se negaba enfurecido.

- ¡Suéltenme Weasleys! Le pateare el t-rr-ase-rr-o a este asqueroso golpeador de chicas

- ¡Aquí el único asqueroso eres tú, estúpido…!

- ¡Suficiente! - Mi mamá interrumpió roja de la ira - Si se van a pelar… háganlo afuera, ¡aquí jamás! –

- ¿¡Qué!

- Si Harry… y no pongas esa cara, ¡Nadie le dice cosas a mis hijos!, así que alguien debe poner es su lugar a este… tipo – Mi mamá miraba de forma acosadora a Krum, en cambio el solo me miraba a mí, con rabia

_No lo culpo, hijo de puta_

- Hijo – Mi madre se acerco a mi - ¡Demuéstrale quienes son los Weasley!

- ¡Si es cierto! - Contesto George - Desquítense afuera y al que le quede el último diente ¡GANA!

- ¡Estás loco George! De hecho ¡Todos están locos! - Ahora la que hablaba era Hermione, apareció del brazo de Ginny que cuando vio el alboroto se acerco gritando ¡_Pelea, pelea!_, Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados - ¡Aquí no habrá ninguna pelea!

- Tú te callas Hermione! A ti nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión, así porque mejor no te vas a buscar una casa acogedora en Bulgaria donde vivirás con tu querido esposo - Conteste enfurecido, en ese momento Krum comenzó a moverse con más rudeza poniendo en problemas a Bill y George que lo sujetaban fuerte desde atrás, Hermione solo me miraba, dolida -

De alguna forma Krum se soltó del agarre y fue directo hacia mí, tumbo a Harry y a Percy de un solo jalón, me tomo por el cuello para llevarme hacia afuera y allí comenzó la pelea del Siglo.

Todos nos siguieron afuera e hicieron una rueda alrededor de nosotros, Hermione se puso hasta adelante y trataba de separarnos pero Ginny la hizo a un lado para que no resultara herida. Krum se abalanzó sobre mí y como pude comencé a golpearlo. Krum me dio un puñetazo en la cara y rompió mi nariz al instante, el ya tenía una herida en la boca estaba sangrando, debido al golpe que le di dentro de la recepción.

- ¡Vamos Ronnie! ¡Tú puedes!

- ¡Pégale, pégale!

- Ginny deja de darle ánimos a Ron, ¡No vez que lo están golpeando!

-Tranquila Hermione, no pasara nada, solo unos cuantos golpecitos y asunto arreglado, aparte todo el mundo se está divirtiendo

- ¡Ya basta! Esto ya es suficiente, ¡Qué no ven que se van a matar!

- Hermione déjalos, ambos traen mucho coraje y esa es la única forma de que se calmen

- Es cierto - Interrumpió Harry - Ya sabes cómo es Ron y no se quedara tranquilo hasta vencer a Krum, le trae coraje desde 4 año recuerda… si no lo hace ahora, lo puede hacer otro día y… peor aún, puede ocurrir algo más grave

Yo estaba preparando un golpe especial, con ese golpe Krum quedara derrotado, Viktor y yo nos mirábamos directamente y ambos estábamos en posición de ataque, Krum me rodeaba y yo lo rodeaba a él. Me decidí y me fui de lleno, quería golpearlo en el estomago pero sin querer me trómpese… el aprovecho y comenzó a golpearme en la cara una y otra vez

- ¡No! ¡Ron!

- ¡Deténganlos!

- Petrificus Totalius – Hermione se acerco preocupada – Llévense a Krum de aquí, el ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí

Viktor y yo nos quedamos inmóviles, yo estaba tirado pero aun así sentía un dolor terrible en la mandíbula, podía asegurar que también estaba rota. Harry y George cargaron a Krum y se lo llevaron se ahí

_Gracias a Merlín_

- Creo que esta fiesta ah terminado… - Ginny se veía triste

- Si… creo que si… - Dijo Hermione mirándome y tocándome el cabello, sentí una descarga eléctrica en la columna al sentir su piel

- Pero déjame decirte algo Hermione, esta es ¡La mejor boda de la historia! – Ginny tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Mire a Hermione sonreír, cosa que provoco en mi cosas en el estomago.

-Listo, ya se fue – Harry llego y se acerco a mi - ¿Qué hacemos con Ron?

- Será mejor que lo llevemos a casa, tengo que curar todas sus heridas

- Tienes razón mamá, hay que ir a casa ya. Quiero seguir la fiesta en la Madriguera, apuesto que los demás también

Mi mamá se dio la media vuelta dejándonos solos a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y a mí. Ginny tomo de la mano a Harry y se fueron detrás de mi mamá. Hermione levanto la varita y con un movimiento al fin pude moverme

- Creo que tenemos que hablar Ron, es lo mejor para los dos

Rayos, ¿_Por qué Hermione siempre tiene la razón_?

**tugirlsrathbone - **Muchisimas gracias por seguir la novela :D espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo que sin duda a mi me gusto escribirlo por la pelea de Krum jajaja, aunque lo de Ron y Herms si no me gusto mucho u.u pero asi va la nove u.u, espero que te guste el cap :) Beso y gracias por comentar

**Valitanu12 - **Me alegra saber que te gusto la historia :D Si jajaja de hecho el cannon original es Neville y Hanna About JAJAJ hacen linda pareja :D aunque pues Hanna casi no salio en la saga :/ Muchas gracias por leer mi novela y por cometar :D

**Yaem gy - **JAJAJ si yo tambien quiero que Ron le de esos merecidos besos apasionados que se merece jajaja, pero muy pronto vendra un cap subidito de tono jajaja, espero que les guste :D, si en este ca Ron y Herms sufren mucho u.u y el Krum por fin tiene su merecido :D, miles de gracias por seguir la nove :D

**paunieto - **Enserio que tus comentarios en la historia son geniales :D me encanta saber que a los que leen la nove les sigue gustando, enserio motivan e inspiran :D Ya se el Krum siempre de entrometido JAJAJ pero lu bueno es que se va :P jijiji, muchisimas gracias por siempre comentar! :D


	9. El cuarto de Ron

- Deja de mirarme así Ronald, tenemos que hablar…

Demonios

- ¿De qué rayos quieres hablar Hermione? No te quedo muy claro lo que…

- No, no me quedo claro, ahora me vas a escuchar…

Oh no, me perdí. No sé por qué demonios no la estoy escuchando si está enfrente de mí. Puedo ver que sus labios se mueven, se mueven en cámara lenta. Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar lo que dice? Será que me perdí en sus ojos, o tan vez en ese seño fruncido que me encanta, tal vez serán esos labios que desde hace mucho me piden a gritos que la bese… ¡Por la tanga de Merlín! Hermione me está volviendo loco, loco…

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Si antes me había perdido, ahora regrese.

- ¡¿QUE RAYOS…!

-¡POR QUÉ NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

- Es que… es que aquí no podremos hablar… que te parece si mejor hablamos en la Madriguera

- No lo sé… tal vez – Hermione cruzo los brazos y se los llevo al pecho

Dios, me olvidaba que hablaba con Hermione Testaruda Granger

- Vamos Hermione…

Hermione volteo a mirarme, por un momento pensé que me golpearía pero se fue acercando. Me tense. Se fue acercando más y más lentamente, creo que en ese momento yo también me acerque más y trate que la distancia que nos separaba se acortara más. Eran escasos los centímetros que nos separaban, por fin pude sentir su aliento, pude oler su perfume, escuchar de cerca los latidos de su alocado corazón…

- Ron creo que…

¡PUTA MADRE!

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES GINNY?

Ginny estaba tan roja como Hermione, yo igual podría decir que estaba rojo, pero de coraje ¿A quién se le ocurre molestarme ANTES de por fin VOLVER a besar a Hermione? A Ginny claro.

- ¡OK, lo siento! Solo venia a avisar que Harry levanto el encantamiento contra apariciones y que si ya quieren irse a la Madriguera pueden hacerlo

Pude sentir la mano de Hermione y vi como todo se torno negro, pude ver por última vez a Ginny ya que su imagen se fue distorsionando, un gran agujero negro nos absorbió y en un instante aparecimos frente a la Madriguera, Hermione aun seguía callada, camino directo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?

- Recuérdame matar a Ginny cuando la vea

Sonreí. ¿Por qué demonios Hermione provoca eso en mí?

- Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿verdad?

- Si, espérame un momento, voy al tocador

- Te estaré esperando en mi cuarto si… digo para platicar

- A veces para ser un bobo te pintas solo hermanito

- ¡Cállate Ginny! ¡Me interrumpiste en el mejor momento!

- Solamente tú tienes la culpa, ya le hubieras dado una buena sesión de besos apasionados, ambos lo necesitan

Odio cuando Ginny tiene esa _sonrisa_ en su rostro

- Es cierto amigo – Harry se acerco y abrazo a Ginny por la cintura – No es tan difícil después de todo

- ¡Claro que es difícil! Si me le acerco y le doy besos… ¡Qué tal si me golpea! ¡Qué tal si me dice que soy un depravado sexual!

- No mentiría del todo

- Ginny – Harry miro desaprovadamente a su esposa – hay que dejar solo a Ron en esto, el tiene que hacer su sesión de besos… digo, el tiene que hacer esto solo con Hermione

- No Harry…

- Sin peros Señora Potter, tu y yo tenemos _algo_ serio de que platicar…

- Creo que… mejor me voy, no quiero ser partícipe de cómo procrean al pequeño Harry

Tal vez ninguno de los tortolos escucho lo que dije, cuando me di la media vuelta ellos ya estaban en una lucha de besos que, sin duda no quiero recordar.

Llevo casi 3 minutos esperando a Hermione ¿Dónde rayos esta? No quiero ni pensar que se fue y no querrá volver a hablarme

''_Solamente tú tienes la culpa, ya le hubieras dado una buena sesión de besos apasionados, ambos lo necesitan_…''

¿Lo hago? ¿La beso? ¿Qué dirá?... ¡Merlín! ¡¿Tan difícil es saber si besar a una chica o no!

- Tarde mucho… - Dijo una cabeza castaña asomada desde el umbral de la puerta

- No, no… pasa

- Disculpa, el baño estaba ocupado por tu tío Eral que por cierto bebió mucho…

Ambos reímos, aunque yo más por nerviosismo

- Hermione… - Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, estaba… ¿_Excitado_?

Pude notar que se tenso, levanto su varita y apunto hacia la manija de la puerta, con un ligero –_CRAC_- todo volvió al silencio. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente… esta vez no me iba a echar para atrás.

- Te amo Hermione, te amo más que nunca

Ella se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos instantáneamente, yo sin pensarlo más me fui directo a sus labios, me olvide de todos los demás, me olvide por completo de que abajo estaba toda la familia, me olvide que abajo estaban los papás de Hermione, me olvide de mi inseguridad… todo lo olvide y por fin pude encontrar un mundo en donde solo estoy yo besando a Hermione Granger.

- Espera… Ron, espera…

¿¡_QUE DEMONIOS_?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tranquilo Ron… - Hermione sonrió – No pongas esa cara, solo te iba a decir que si esto no es un poco arriesgado… ¡Abajo están mis padres!

- Tal vez por eso cerraste la puerta con seguro

Hermione se sonrojo levemente yo sin pensarlo la volví a besar, estaba vez ya nadie podrá evitarlo

- Ginny, amor… Ginny…

- ¿Que paso Harry?

- Creo que debemos buscar a Ron y Hermione, están tardando mucho y no quiero que vuelvan a discutir como lo hicieron en plena celebración

- No creo que debamos molestarlos… están en _cuarto de Ron_ – Ginny levantaba las cejas sugestivamente

Harry abrió la boca completamente

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso es más que genial!

- Lo sé Harry, debemos celebrar

- Ginny, querida… ¿Sabes en dónde diablos se ha metido Ron?

Ginny se quedo petrificada y Harry se atraganto con un cubito de hielo de la bebida que tenía en la mano

- Es urgente hablar con él, lo vino a buscar un entrenador de los _Chuletas cailón_

- ¡¿Qué!, hablas de… ¿Los Chudley Cannons?

Harry y Ginny se levantaron enseguida

- Si, si esos. A mí también me sorprendió, pero me dijo que es muy urgente hablar con él, le dije que si podría esperar a mañana pero me dijo que no

- Tranquila Molly, yo iré a buscarlo, de seguro está en su cuarto…

-¡NO!... quiero decir, No papá, tal vez este en otro lado, ve a buscarlo a la colina, creo que quería volar un rato ¿Verdad Harry?

- Emm… si, ¡Sí!

- Ve a buscarlo ahí papá, yo buscare en su cuarto…

Arthur miro a Molly y nos les quedo más de otra que creerle a Ginny. Ambos se fueron a buscar a Ron cerca de colina.

- Ni creas que iras a molestar a Ron y Hermione…

-¡Entonces que hago Harry! Mi mamá lo necesita

- Déjalos un momento más… tu sabes que están haciendo

- ¡Harry es su sueño!... y, el lo desea mucho, tu sabes que hace 2 semanas fue a una prueba y puede que lo hayan aceptado Harry ¡Aceptado!

- Si, lo sé Ginny… pero debes de darte cuenta que Hermione también es su sueño, y creo que es el sueño más importante para él, así como tú eres el mío - Ginny tomo el rostro de Harry sonriente –

- Si alguien te llegara a dar a escoger entre ser Ministro de magia y estar conmigo… ¿Me escogerías a mí?

- Sin pensarlo te escogería a ti Ginny, sin pensarlo

Ginny beso a Harry como nunca lo había besado y Harry encantado la beso como nunca. Ambos estaban ahí, en la sala de la Madriguera entregándose en un beso único e inigualable, Harry la tomo de la cintura mientras que ella le revolvía a su ya alborotado cabello azabache.

[**A partir de aquí, Ron ya no cuenta la historia**]

Una brisa fresca entraba en cierto cuarto de la Madriguera, ese cuarto estaba lleno de pasiones y emociones contenidas, además de que el suelo estaba cubierto de ropa. Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de entregarse el uno a otro, ambos estaban a punto de demostrar su amor siendo uno mismo. Hermione se sentía feliz de poder sentir la espalda desnuda de Ron como muchas veces lo soñó en habitación de Hogwarts, al fin estaba a punto de poder decir que Ron era suyo, completamente suyo y de nadie más. Era su primera vez y ella soñaba con que él fuera el único en hacerle el amor. Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo sentir la boca desenfrenada de Ron en su cuello, aun Ron no la penetraba, sino que ambos estaban disfrutando de sus cuerpos ya desnudos.

- Ron… creo que estoy… lista – Hermione hablaba entre gemidos, Ron la provocaba demasiado, en toda la extensión de la palabra

Ron decidió abandonar su cuello y la miro a los ojos, Hermione rio al ver los labios de Ron rojos he hinchados por tantos besos que le había propiciado a Hermione.

- Estas… estas se… ¿segura?... sabes que yo no quiero apresurarte…

- Tranquilo Ron… hoy más que nunca estoy decidida a ser tuya

Ron volvió a abalanzarse hacia Hermione, ambos tenían ese mismo deseo y la misma pasión. Hermione se sentía un poco nerviosa y se aferro a los brazos de Ron y comenzó a besar su cuello, dando la señal a Ron de estar lista. Ron estaba al punto de la locura, estar ahí, en su cuarto con Hermione Granger desnuda y a punto de ser suya era como la fantasía que siempre imaginaba, por fin hoy se iba a ser realidad. Ron era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, solo con saber que Hermione lo amaba, lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Hermione abrazo con las piernas la cadera de Ron y este la tomo de los muslos, Ron tomo su miembro ya erecto y lo coloco cerca de Hermione, antes de hacerle el amor la miro, ella lo miro con impotencia y se mordió e labio, estaba nerviosa pero sin duda ya quería sentirlo, Ron sonrió al ver lo que provocaba en Hermione, el también ya estaba deseoso por vivir ese momento

- Ron… se que vas a matarme por hacer esto, pero mi mamá quiere verte ahora mismo

-¡**AHORA SI LA SEÑORA POTTER CONOCERÁ AL GRAN RONALD WEASLEY**!

Despues devuelvo las firmas que me dejaron gracias :D, pero si leyron el cap, me gustaria saber si les gusto o no :), dejen sus RR :D


	10. La cláusula

Hermione trato de sujetar bien a Ron, ya que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de aventarle un zapato a Ginny.

- ¡PUTA MADRE GINNY! ¡LÁRGATE!

Ginny abrió la boca, ofendida.

- ¡Mi madre es la que te manda llamar zopenco! – Harry le envió una mirada penetrante a su esposa. - Es muy importante, además, es mi BODA y por si lo olvidas, es mi día. No debes decirme nada, entrometido. – Sin más, la pelirroja siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomo a Harry del brazo y ambos bajaron, aunque de pronto, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. El colorado por su lado, estaba más frustrado que nunca.

- Tienes que relajarte Ron… será, será en otro momento. Ahora, ve abajo.

Ron miró a Hermione y ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Estaban completamente desnudos y como Hermione aún seguía tomando a Ron por los hombros, tratando de sujetarlo para que no golpeara a nadie, estaba sentada en la cama y él también. Ron podía ver sin disimulo la desnudez de la castaña, quien por cierto, estaba a punto de arder en llamas nuevamente.

- Ron, tienes que bajar…

- No puedo irme así Hermione… no puedo. – Ron apuntaba su entrepierna, que lucía aún erguida.

- Ron, creo que… es importante. – Hermione luchaba para no mirar otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Ron – Además… tu madre te manda hablar, quizás sea algo verdaderamente urgente.

Bueno, eso si era verdad. Cuando Molly mandaba hablar a sus hijos lo hacía por una razón muy seria. Ron se tenso de inmediato, eso podría ser algo malo.

- Tranquilo amor… - Hermione beso a Ron tiernamente en los labios. – No te preocupes. – Lo beso nuevamente, el pelirrojo respondió entusiasmado los besos de la castaña.

- Lo sé Herms, lo sé… espera. – Ron se detuvo en seco y palideció. - ¿Me dijiste… amor?

Hermione levanto una ceja. Miro a Ron, suspicaz.

- ¿Crees que me acostaría contigo sin que fuéramos pareja?... o acaso quieres que espere otros 7 años más para que por fin te armes de valor.

- ¡No! No vuelvas a repetir eso. – Ron gruño. – Claro que seremos… novios – Se sonrojo al decir eso. – Aunque… no creso estar preparado para ser el blanco de las bromas de Harry y George.

Hermione sonrió y rodo sus brazos en el cuello de Ron. ¡Mierda! Como amaba tanto a ese idiota redomado. Desde siempre tuvo la certeza de que Ron se estaba metiendo un poco más en su corazón. El hecho de que le dolía inmensamente cuando discutía con él, la hizo profundizar más sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta del porque no se sentía tan mal cuando discutía con Harry. Harry era para ella como el hermano que nunca tuvo, ese amigo con el cual se puede confiar siempre, el amigo fiel. En cambio, ese pelirrojo desgravado, ese chico que poco le importaba la escuela y hacer sus deberes… esa persona que poco a poco fue creciendo y se fue volviendo todo un hombre. Ese era Ron. La persona más endemoniadamente perfecta. Simplemente… él era perfecto, perfecto para ella.

- ¿En qué estas pensando? – La voz de Ron sonaba como adormilada.

- Nada. – Mintió.

- ¿Sabes? – Ron miro directamente a Hermione. – Me vestiré. Estarte abrazando mientras estas desnuda, es algo excitante para mí.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione golpeo el pecho del pelirrojo, un poco sonrojada.

Y era verdad. Tener a Hermione en esas circunstancias era enloquecedor para Ron. Desde hace varios años de que Hermione había dejado de ser esa insufrible sabelotodo. ¡Qué Diantre! ¡Si él amaba con todo su ser a esa insufrible sabelotodo! Pronto, Hermione se fue volviendo dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, de sus fantasías. Ella fue la culpable de que una noche, en tercer año, amaneciera incomodo porque había tenido su primera erección. ¡Pero si era mi mejor amiga, por Merlín! Si, era su mejor amiga, pero eso no dejaba a un lado todo lo que ella provocaba. Y no solo eran reacciones corporales, sino que también, ella provocaba que la lengua se le pegara al paladar unas cuantas veces. Ron perfectamente sabía que era lo que comenzaba a sentir. Pero, ¿Cómo decirlo? Y era así como lo demostraba, discutiendo con ella. Suena extraño. Pero, esto es así, el amor suele ser raro.

- Te esperare abajo. – Hermione ya estaba sentada en la cama nuevamente (Vestida, gracias Merlín)

- Ven, quiero que vayas conmigo. – Ron tomó su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella. Hermione sintió una extraña pero linda sensación. Juntos bajaron a la sala, donde las miradas de Molly, George y un extraño señor miraban expectantes. Sin duda Molly había visto, primero que nada, sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Pero…! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Ya era Hora! – Molly corrió y abrazo a Ron, dejándolo sin aire. Hermione sonreía tímida. Después, dejando a Ron a un lado, abrazo a Hermione con la misma intensidad.

- Que bien, Harry me debe 20 galeones. ¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí ahora! – George salió de la sala y se fue directo al jardín, iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Mamá… que ocurre. - Ron estaba un poco inquieto, y más con ver a ese tipo extraño que estaba sentado mirándolo impaciente.

- Tranquilo hijo, solo que vinieron a buscarte. – La señora Weasley se giró y apunto al señor que estaba sentado. El hombre vestía de traje. Lucia elegante y tenía cara rechoncha.

- Alfred Winnquiens. Un placer. – El señor estiro su mano, Ron también la estiro y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

- Bueno… creo que, iré al jardín.

- Si Hermione, yo iré contigo. Cuando terminen de hablar, me gustaría que se quedara un rato más señor _Golfrid_. – La señora Weasley sonrió.

- Alfred. Un gusto, señora Weasley. – Molly sonrió de nuevo y salió del brazo de Hermione, que lucía más sonriente que nunca. Después de un breve '_Nos vemos'_ Ron miro por última vez a Hermione.

Ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo. Hubo un breve silencio.

- Y bien… ¿Alfred? – El señor asintió - ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

- Mire señor Weasley. – Ron miró atento. – Se que tal vez no me conoce, pero yo soy el nuevo director de los Chudley Cannons. Hace poco adquirí el equipo y hemos hecho unos pequeños cambios. Entre ellos, he decidido en incluir más deportistas a nuestra escuadra. – Ron estaba más nervioso que antes – He hablado con el señor Weasley, su hermano, y me dijo que pensará la propuesta que le hice para ser el nuevo golpeador de los Chudley Cannons.

- ¡George! ¿Nuevo… golpeador?... ¡Chudley Cannons!

- Exacto. – Alfred sonrió. - Pero, lo que me interesa saber, es que si usted quiere ser el nuevo guardián. Nuestro nuevo guardián.

Ron quedo estupefacto. ¡Eso lo había estado esperando desde los 11 años! ¿Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad?

- ¿Señor Weasley?

- Si… - Ron sonreía imaginándose cargando la copa, había ganado el campeonato mundial de Quidditch. Por el otro lado, estaba Hermione abrazándolo diciéndole que era el mejor…

- ¿Y qué opina? Acepta…

- ¡Claro que acepto!

Alfred y Ron volvieron a estrecharse las manos. En un momento de emoción, Ron se paro del sillón y abrazo efusivamente al señor bonachón. Lo alzo unos instantes por el aire. Ron estaba feliz. Hermione a su lado, el siendo el nuevo guardián de Quidditch del los Chudley Cannons… ¿Qué más le podría faltar para ser más feliz aún?

- Pero… Señor Weasley. Primero tiene que leer… el contrato. – Ron dejo de abrazarlo. – Son unas pequeñas clausulas.

- ¿Qué tipo de clausulas? – Ron no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que significaba Clausulas, pero sin duda, esa palabra no le gustaba, sonaba fea. Tal vez, más tarde, le preguntaría a Hermione su significado.

- Bueno. – Alfred saco unos papeles de su portafolio que estaba a un lado del sillón. – Mire, son estas que están aquí. Se las leeré.

Ron se sentó de la manera más cómoda posible. Alfred sonreía más y leía avivadamente:

- Solo son 3, señor Weasley. Clausula numero uno: El nuevo integrante del equipo debe tener exclusividad única con el equipo. No puede ni debe verse con otros equipos ni dar detalles de los entrenamientos… - Ron asintió. – Clausula numero dos: Antes de adentrarse a las filas de los Chudley Cannons, debe de pasar por unos estrictos exámenes en San Mungo, para saber si las condiciones del jugador son buenas. Serán exámenes físicos…

- Perfecto – Ron interrumpió. – Por mí no hay ningún problema Alfred… ¿Puedo llamarlo así verdad?

- ¡Claro! Para mí sería un gran honor Señor Weasley! Pero, existe la última cláusula. Es pan comido, así como dicen los muggles. – Alfred ensancho más la sonrisa, si es que se podía.

- Y, ¿De qué trata?

- Tiene que irse por 3 años a Noruega. – Ron abrió los ojos como platos – Tiene que hacer una estricta dieta que se basa en huevos de…

- ¿¡3 AÑOS! – Ron se levanto y Alfred enmudeció.

-S…si, esperemos que no tenga algún problema…

Ron se llevo las manos al cabello, desesperado. ¿Cómo se podría ir ahora, precisamente ahora cuando Hermione ya era su novia? ¡Era su novia!

- ¡Joder! – Ron ahora se llevo las manos al rostro

- Disculpe, Señor Weasley… ¿Tiene algún…? – De la sonrisa no quedaba nada. – Yo podría ayudarlo, claro, si usted lo desea.

Pasaron unos minutos. Eternos para el pelirrojo. Ron levanto la vista y vio a Alfred mirándolo preocupado.

- Tranquilo… solo, tengo que pensarlo.

- No se preocupe Señor Weasley. – Alfred se levanto – En unos días le enviare mi lechuza para que me envié la respuesta, me encantaría que su Hermano, el señor Weasley también me enviara su respuesta ahí. Aquí… le dejare el contrato por si quiere leerlo de nuevo. – Estiro la mano y Ron la apretó - Nos vemos, fue un placer conocerlo Señor…

- Ron. Por favor dígame Ron. – El pelirrojo tarto de sonreír, pero que fuera llamado '_Señor Weasley'_ cada instante lo estreso un poco.

Alfred salió gustoso por la puerta principal dejando a Ron más confundido de lo que estaba. Se sentó nuevamente y pensó detalle con detalle cada clausula del contrato. Las primeras dos estaban de maravilla, pero la de irse 3 años enteritos, no señor, eso no. ¡Se iría 3 años, 3 años sin ver a Hermione!

- Vi que el señor salió…

Ron levanto la cabeza, era Hermione desde la puerta. Ron aún estaba con la cara hecha un lio, por lo que Hermione enseguida se sentó al lado de él, tomándole la mano.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese señor te dijo algo malo?

Ron sonrió.

- Tranquila… solo es que, me dijo algo que tengo que pensar detenidamente –Hermione alzo las cejas – Pero estando tú aquí… creo que no podre.

Ya no había nada que lo detuviera, ya no. Antes de que Hermione debatiera lo que Ron había dicho, tomo a la castaña de el rostro y unió sus labios a una danza perfecta para sus bocas. El beso al principio fue lento, disfrutando de cada movimiento. Después, se volvió necesario, intenso… excitante. Ron dejo el rostro de Hermione y llevo sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella. Mientras tanto, Hermione se encargaba de alborotar más el cabello rojo de Ron. La falta de aire se encargo de separarlos. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, Hermione se acomodo en el cómodo pecho del chico y cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar gritar como loca porque ella había soñado con esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Siempre había soñado con esto…

- ¿Qué dices Hermione?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Ella nunca decía lo que pensaba en voz alta, nunca le sucedía. Pero estando Ron cerca, últimamente ella actuaba gracias a sus impulsos.

- ¿Qué crees que le hayan dicho a Ron? – Ginny jugueteaba con el cabello de Harry, el chico estaba tumbado en el césped del jardín de la Madriguera, mientras que la pelirroja estaba arriba de él. Los demás que se habían unido a la fiesta, algunos estaban bailando en una pequeña pista que apareció Harry, para que pudieran bailar, como Neville que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- No sé, tal vez… ¿Qué me preguntaste? –Harry sonrió bobamente, los ojos de Ginny al parecer no tenían fondo.

- ¡Harry! – Rió - ¡No estás escuchándome!

- Claro que si solo que… estoy demasiado ebrio y… me enloqueces. – Harry se olvido de que todos los estaban mirando. ¡Qué importa! Si tenía que soportar eso, solo por besar a Ginny soportaría eso y más. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar –efusivamente, como lo dice Ginny- sus sentimientos, el era más romántico en ese aspecto. Pero sin dudas, Ginny provocaba que hasta las más prohibidas cosas pasaran por la mente de ese chico de pelo azabache.

- Creo que ya les urge una luna de miel. – Bill Weasley los miraba de forma acusadora.

Se separaron aunque ambos gruñeron por lo bajo. Harry comenzó a buscar sus lentes, ya que al momento de besar a Ginny, estas salieron volando quien sabe dónde.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Fleur? – Ginny se levanto dando traspiés, al parecer, los efectos del alcohol también comenzaron a hacer estragos con ella.

- Tal vez huyo al verlos de esa forma. – Ginny le envió una mirada muy común en ella – Esta bien, fue a dejar a su casa a Hannah. La pobre se asusto al ver bailar a Neville sin camisa.

Los Weasley y Harry miraron hacia la pista de baile, Neville seguía bailando una canción muggle muy pegajosa. Movía los brazos a todos lados y efectivamente, su camisa había desaparecido. El chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su novia había escapado.

- Oigan – Harry llamo la atención de los pelirrojos - ¿Dónde se quedo Luna?

- ¡Es cierto! – Ginny se alarmo – Yo la miré al principio de la recepción pero… desapareció.

- Tranquila. – Harry se odio por alarmar así a su esposa – Alomejor se fue, ya sabes que es… no le gustan mucho las fiestas. –Mintió.

Ginny iba a debatir pero se quedo callada.

- Para que estés más tranquila, iré a buscarla. – Esta vez dijo Bill. – Cuando llegue Fleur, le diré que me acompañe.

Ginny beso a su hermano en la mejilla y este se fue con la señora Weasley, que seguía riéndose porque Neville ahora se había quitado los pantalones y trataba de hacer un striptease arriba de la mesa.

- Bueno, iré a la sala, a averiguar que le dijeron a Ron.

- No vayas Ginny – Harry la tomo de la mano – esta con Hermione, ¿No crees que te matará de nuevo por interrumpirlo dos veces en una misma noche?

- Dios mío tienes razón – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, llevándose una sonrisa de Harry – Creo que será mejor alejar a Neville de los gnomos.

Duraron un momento así, en silencio. Un cómodo silencio. Ambos seguían abrazados, Hermione se aferraba más a la cintura del pelirrojo, mientras que el acercaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Hermione… necesitamos hablar. – Trato de sonar serio, pero su voz sonó más fría de lo que quería.

Hermione, espantada, se sentó bien rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El señor que se fue hace un momento, es el nuevo director de los Chudley Cannons.

- ¿Y?... ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me pidió… me propuso ser el nuevo guardián.

Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desdibujo al no ver ni una pizca de felicidad en el rostro de su novio.

- ¡Ron! ¡Pero si ese era tu sueño! Porque…

- Lo sé Hermione, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me tengo que ir.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Adónde? ¡De que me estás hablando! Ron qué…

- Te lo contare desde el principio, ¿De acuerdo? – La castaña asintió rápidamente - Lo que pasa, es que el me entrego este contrato – se lo mostró – quiero que lo leas y que leas las cosas esas que están en rojo.

- ¿Las clausulas que están aquí? –Hermione apunto a un pequeño cuadro que tenía las letras chiquitas y estaban pintadas con rojo.

- Esas.

Ron miraba atentamente cada gesto de la castaña. Ella comenzó a leer detenidamente cada clausula de ese bendito contrato. Al parecer, llego a donde menos esperaba y su rostro se apago.

- 3 años…

- No iré. – Ron había tomado una decisión. Al imaginarse lejos de Hermione, se sintió vació. Eso no sucedería.

Hermione quiso sonreír. Ella no quería que se fuera, no, nunca. Pero al ver su cara de tristeza al haber dicho eso, la quebró por completo. El siempre había soñado con eso, el lo deseaba y solo por una tonta clausula se lo impediría. ¿Quién era ella para destruir el futuro de Ron?

- No Ron – Hermione agacho la cabeza, ella sabía que lloraría, no quería que la viera – Tu debes ir.

Ron se le quedo mirando fijamente. Noto su actitud y la tomo por el mentón, levanto su cabeza levemente y limpio una pequeña lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

- Es la segunda vez que te hago llorar esta noche. – No supo de donde salieron esas palabras, el odiaba verla llorar.

Hermione no aguanto más y se fue directo a sus brazos. No pensó que eso le afectaría tanto ¡Que diantre! Claro que le afectaba porque lo amaba y lo último que quería era tenerlo lejos.

- N…no quiero que t…te vayas Ron, ¡No! – Hermione lloraba e hipeaba. – Pero… es que ese es tu sueño… y no quiero destruir tu sueño…

- Ya he tomado una decisión Hermione, no me iré.

Hermione miro de frente a Ron.

- Pero Ron… es tu última oportunidad y…

- No iré, Hermione, no iré.

Hermione volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Yo sé que te morías por ser guardián de los Chudley…

- También me moría por ti…

Hermione sintió que en algún momento se desmayaría.

- Y yo por ti Ron. – Hermione se ruborizo - Pero… ¿Acaso ya no es tu ambición ser…?

Ron se llevo una mano al cabello, frustrado.

- Si Hermione, si quiero.

- Entonces Ron… tienes que irte.

- ¡No! No me iré Hermione, no.

Ron sintió un leve ardor en los ojos. Merlín no puede quitarle un deseo a cambio de otro, eso es injusto.

- Si Ron… - Hermione volvió a llorar – Yo… yo te esperaré.

Ron nunca lo había pensado. ¡Claro! Hermione puede esperarlo, serán 3 años, pero después de eso, ella estaría aquí para él, solo para él. Además seria el guardián de los Chudley Cannons.

- Se que serán 3 años pero… aquí te esperaré. – Continuo Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, más que nunca.

Hermione beso a Ron y rápido se alejo. Eso logro encender al pelirrojo, provocando que tomara a Hermione de la nuca y hundiera sus labios en los de ella.

- Bueno madre, Fleur ya llego. Iremos a buscar a Luna.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero…? ¿Dónde está?

- Aun no lo sabemos _señoga_ Weasley, apenas _igemos_ a _buscagla_.

- Muy bien, muy bien. – Dijo moviendo las manos de arriba abajo – solo les pediré que no tarden mucho, porque ya está a punto de amanecer y se verá un poco extraño que dos personas anduvieran en la calle a estas horas…

Bill tomo la mano de Fleur y ambos iban hacia el coche que la rubia había adquirido desde que llegaron de su Luna de miel. Neville al verlos, se extraño y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Adonde van? – Neville traía la camisa al revés.

- Iremos a buscar a Luna, no apareció después de la recepción y estamos un poco preocupados.

- Yo iré con ustedes.

Y sin más Neville subió rápidamente hacia el asiento trasero, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de la francesa, que por cierto, el chico ni noto.

- ¿En donde _cges_ que pueda _estag_ _amog_?

- No lo sé, primero buscaremos en su casa y…

- Tengo la certeza en donde puede estar. – Neville estaba ebrio, pero esas palabras sonaron muy seguras, incluso llenas de rabia.

Bill y Fleur se miraron y después, el chico encendió el auto.


End file.
